


Tell Them I'm Home

by theeternalblue



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Father Figures, Fatherhood, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Neighbors, Romance, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2020-01-12 17:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18451673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theeternalblue/pseuds/theeternalblue
Summary: When younger, Archie always imagined himself having children, but it was married to a woman he’d love wholeheartedly. Yet, he doesn’t regret a single decision of those that brought his daughter into his life. She is the brightest light. Archie’s sure he was meant to be a dad, even if he must raise this child alone.He's given up on love. But has love given up on him? Because their new neighbor might change his mind about that thought.





	1. Welcome to the building

Boston at seven PM is a nice sight. One he’s learned to love in the three years he’s been living in the city. The twilight always tints the sky in beautiful shades, mixing day and night in a tender hug of light and darkness. But right now, Archie Andrews doesn’t have the time to appreciate the beauty of it, since he’s hurrying down the street, carrying some bags with food and school supplies. School will start Monday, and for once he’d like to be prepared, instead of winging it at last minute as usual.

He reaches the building just five minutes after jumping out of the T in Shawmut station, and after taking his keys from his pocket, he curses under his breath because his macaroni keychain has just lost another piece. There’s a little girl waiting at home who won’t be happy about that. He keeps the door opened with one foot, and turns around to get in, doing his best to juggle the shopping bags. Taking the stairs, he soon finds himself in the third floor. As he is turning around the corner to enter the 3D unit, commonly known as his home, the elevator doors open and a big box steps out of it.

“Woah,” Archie steps away in time to keep his balance and the bags intact, but the box falls noisily onto the floor.

“Damn it,” a soft feminine voice murmurs angrily.

It’s unavoidable, really. His eyes just fall on the owner of the voice and he cannot do a single thing to look away. A young woman in dark jeans that showcase her shapely legs, and a purple top that only serves to make her luscious black hair and lovely dark eyes all more striking. She’s gorgeous. And now he feels dumb for staring at her without saying a word, but fortunately she smiles.

“Hi. Sorry about almost crashing into you. I’m Veronica Lodge. I’m moving into 3A.” That’s just across the hall from his place.

“Um, Archie. Andrews. 3D.” His reply is hesitant, but he blames it on the bags he’s carrying – though, he knows he’s getting tongue-tied thanks to her. And actually, he should say something else to keep the conversation going if he wishes not to be labeled the _weirdo of 3D_. “Do you need any help?”

“I’d love to, Archie, but you look quite busy already,” she replies, motioning to his bags, but there’s still a hint of flirtatiousness he can sense in how she tilts her head to the side and keeps the smile in place.

“Right, but if you need anything, I can just drop these in my place, and come back,” he offers, because that’s the neighborly thing to do, and he was raised to be polite. Yes, it might also have something to do with the way her eyes shine under the light in the hall and her plum-colored lips.

“I don’t want to impose. You look like you have plans,” she says, and tries to push the box using her right foot instead of picking it up.

“Nothing more than ordering take-out,” he says, while taking a few more steps towards his door.

“Oh, that would be so helpful. Do you know any good ones? I just moved from New York City, and I could use a little guidance.” She’s opening her own door now, as he gets the key in the lock.

“Really? Why would you move here? I mean–“ He is making an attempt to have a conversation with a beautiful woman, but he is interrupted when the door of his apartment bursts open, his key still hanging form the lock. A redheaded little girl pops out, like a ball of energy.

“Daddy? Grandpa and I are ordering pizza. We’re hungry.” She stands there, looking bossy despite her six years of age, and her small stature. He guesses that comes from his mother’s side.

The guilt he feels, for that fleeting thought of having the moment ruined by his daughter, is enormous. He just knows being a single dad makes it hard for him to date, not only because of the time and the concerns of balancing a non-existent love life and family, but because he’s worried about providing the best for his daughter, and that means people who also loves her. That’s difficult to find, not someone only for himself, but for the both of them.

His eyes fall onto their new neighbor, Veronica, who looks surprised to say the least. He heaves a sigh. Well, that’s what he gets for romanticizing everything, including first meetings.

“Hey, I’m Veronica,” the new neighbor says with a smile.

His daughter looks at him first, waiting for approval to talk to this stranger. He nods.

“I’m Layla,” the little girl replies softly, studying Veronica. She looks suspicious, but she always gets like that around women who are not Betty, who is the only female influence in her life actually, and might explain the mismatched socks she’s sporting. That’s what he gets for making her fold her socks on her own.

Veronica grins at her. “Nice to meet you, Layla. You too, Archie,” she says turning away from them, before she picks up her box with some effort. “I’ll leave you to go home and have dinner. Have a good evening. Enjoy your pizza.”

As he walks closer to Layla, an idea occurs to him.

“Hey, Veronica?”

She has just managed to go through her front door, when she looks over her shoulder. “Yes?”

“So, do you like pizza?”

Now she’s the one who looks hesitant. Her eyes travel to Layla first, and then to him. “I don’t want to ruin family dinner.”

“Nonsense. We’d be happy to welcome you.” He adds a smile just to make a point, but he’s glad to also get one from her in return.

“Okay. I’ll just leave this box, and be over in a few minutes.” She walks into her apartment, and then Archie hurries into his, followed by Layla. He needs to make sure his dad and daughter haven’t built a tent in the living room or something.

“Hello, Son,” Fred greets as he gets out from the kitchen, checking a menu, which it’s stupid because they always order the same. “How was your day?”

“Daddy, is that lady coming to dinner?” Layla asks as she keeps following him. “We don’t know her. Why did you invite her?”

“Lady?” Fred asks with curiosity, suddenly forgetting the menu.

“We have a new neighbor, and I thought it could be nice to welcome her into the building. She is new in the city as well, and didn’t seem to have plans, so… Dad, call for those pizzas already.” He moves past his smirking father, while feeling the heat creeping up his neck and face. It’s so unfair how awful his poker face is.

So, while his father makes a call for a meat lover’s pizza, he puts things away in the pantry. Layla is near him, playing with Sunny, their young golden retriever.

“How was your day, Pixie?” He asks, and Layla shrugs a shoulder.

“We went to the park, with Grandpa and Sunny. I played on the monkey bars and Sunny kept trying to grab me by the pants.” She smiles, pressing a kiss on top of the dog’s head. Sunny waggles his tail in return.

“That sounds fun.”

“What did you do?”

He heaves a sigh. “I was at the office all day. It was boring.” He gets closer to her, cradles her pretty face, and kisses her forehead. “I missed you, Lays.”

She giggles, before throwing her arms around his neck. “Me too, Daddy.” And since she’s not letting him go, he picks her up in his arms. As soon as she’s perched on his hip, she presses a noisy kiss to his cheek, making him laugh.

There’s a knock on the door, right after his father announces the pizza is on its way, and it’s Fred who answers before Archie can react. He hears his father greeting Veronica, being polite and charming in ways he simply cannot be – or he can be, but still feels a little too eager or self-conscious. There’s apparently a joke, because they laugh at something, right before Veronica appears into his line of sight.

“Hello, again,” she says, and as soon as she does, Layla presses her head to his shoulder and tightens her hold on him. “You have a nice home, and I feel like I should’ve brought something, but I haven’t had time to go shopping yet.”

“Don’t worry. I’m sure you’ll make it up to me in the future,” Archie blurts out, and when Veronica chuckles a bit, he realizes that could’ve been taken as a double-entendre. “I mean–“

She shakes her head. “I’ll make sure to invite you over another time.”

Sunny approaches Veronica and nudges her hand, because their dog is friendly and silly, and thinks everyone wants to play like Layla. He seems to like her, but Veronica is a little wary.

“That’s Sunny, our dog,” Layla says.

“Cute. I never was allowed to have pets when I was little,” Veronica replies, allowing herself to pat Sunny’s head a couple of times. “I’m sorry. I’m not good with pets.”

Archie chuckles. “It’s okay. He’s just a bit clumsy.” He puts Layla down. “Why don’t you go play with Sunny while I set the table?”

Layla looks at him and then at Veronica. “No. I’ll help. Sunny can stay with Grandpa.”

There’s something off with Layla, but Archie doesn’t want to get into that now. “Okay, so go wash your hands, and come help me.”

“Your daughter seems sweet,” Veronica comments once Layla has left the kitchen.

“She is.” He grins, because he cannot help it. He’s proud of having been able to raise her, even if it cost him part of his freedom. Layla came to his life and forced him to focus on the important things, so in some sense she helped him grow too. “Layla is incredible.”

“Your eyes light up when you speak about her.” Veronica walks closer to him into the kitchen. “Children can only be as good as they are raised to be. So that says a lot about you as well.”

He smiles, blushing a bit.

Once Layla is back, Archie offers Veronica a drink, and his father makes small talk about her change of life and city. Veronica explains how she wanted a new start and got herself a job in Boston, all while nursing a local crafted beer. “In New York, I never knew if they hired me for who I was or because of my family name. And I felt like cutting ties to build myself from the ground up.”

“It sounds pretty risky,” Fred says, as Layla climbs onto the stool next to him to seat at the kitchen bar.

“Maybe, but I needed it. Otherwise, I’d feel stuck.” Veronica leans forward, and sighs. “I need to take risks, because I’ve always lived quite sheltered. I’ve run into the same circles, over and over again, and my life has become a rut.”

“Well, I sincerely hope you get everything you’re looking for, Veronica,” Fred provides, clinking his bottle with hers, making her chuckle. “You’re very brave, and you deserve it.”

“Thank you.”

But then Fred looks at his son, and adds, “Everyone should step out of their shells at some point. They might find marvelous things.”

 

 

Fortunately, Veronica isn’t a vegetarian. No one had even stopped for a second to consider the possibility, because it’s Friday and that always means take-out for dinner – even when Archie was a kid. Whatever they wished to eat, they were going to get.

She just laughs it off, and takes her first bite before they fall into a comfortable rhythm. Even Layla starts to loosen up, first a little shy and wary around Veronica, by the end of the night she is snorting apple juice through her nose as she laughs at a joke. The little girl gets as red as she can, one of the many things she has inherited from her father. But after that mishap, Layla quickly grows sleepy, yawning and rubbing her eyes while still trying to listen to the grownups talk.

“Hey, Pixie, I’ll get you to bed, okay?” Archie says softly, reaching over to smooth her hair.

“No, Daddy–“ Layla yawns once again, and her eyes turn soft and a little sad. “Okay. I’m sleepy.”

Fred smirks. “I’ll get her, you take care of our guest,” he tells Archie, as he picks up Layla in his arms. The little girl wraps her arms around her grandpa’s neck easily, her head laying on his shoulder, as they walk down the hall that leads to the bedrooms.

“Good night, Layla,” Veronica says, adding a little wave at the girl.

“Night, V’ronica,” Layla mutters, returning the wave.

“I should probably go,” Veronica says to Archie, as she stands up. “You must be tired, and I don’t want to bother you anymore than I’ve already done. But, thank you for inviting me. You – and I mean your dad and your daughter too – you’ve been really sweet. This was a better welcome party than I had hoped for.”

He’d like to come up with clever lines, to have a stash of flirty comments he could use in moments like this. And yet, his knowledge falls along the lines of what medicine a child needs when they have a tummy ache or what food is allowed for healthy snacks at school.

“It’s nothing really. Besides, you were great company. We’d love to have you again.”

Veronica purses her lips, trying to catch herself before grinning, but she does it anyway. She bites her lip and slips her hands in the back pockets of her jeans. It gets his heart beating faster, and he doesn’t get why.

“See you around, Archiekins,” she offers softly, before he leads her to the door, opening it for her.

She’s taken a few steps away, when he dares to call her name. She turns around, wide eyes and lips parted a bit.

“Veronica?” He wants to say many things, but more than anything he wonders how her mouth tastes like. Has it been that long since he’s had a proper kiss? “Have a good night.”

She smiles. “You too.” And yes, he’s merely human, so his eyes do follow the cadence of her hips as she makes her way to her apartment.

Is it normal for him to feel like a teenager? Hot and bothered by a woman. This shouldn’t happen to him. But he closes the front door, and lets himself rest his back against it, head falling back to let out a breath.

“She’s stunning.” Fred’s voice startles Archie, who gets a confused look on his face. “Veronica. Also, extremely smart.”

“She’s– Yeah.” Archie bites his tongue and goes back to the kitchen to clean up. But he knows what’s about to come, and he’s not in the mood to get this talk again, about having a life beyond just being a father.

“Archie,” Fred sighs as he follows his son into the kitchen. “I can’t believe I’m going to say this, but it’s normal for you to be attracted to people. You should rebuild your life. Being a father doesn’t mean you have to put your entire life on hold. You just need to compromise.”

Archie frowns as he loads the dishwasher. “You didn’t.” He turns around to face Fred with a defiant look on his face. “You literally only worried about me and your job, which only served to provide for me.”

Fred smirked. “Son, it might’ve looked like that. But you were a bit clueless as a teen.”

“What?”

“I dated. Nothing serious, because you were a teenager, and the divorce hadn’t been signed… but I cannot say me or your mother were celibate.” At the end, and as he notices the blush on Archie’s face, Fred chuckles. “You certainly couldn’t have expected me to be alone for more than fifteen years.”

“No, I guess not.” Archie leans back against the counter. “I haven’t been… _celibate_ , either. I just–“ Archie rolls his eyes, frustrated with his inability to word his thoughts and feelings. “I’d like a little more than that.”

“Then you should allow yourself to go for it. And maybe it doesn’t have to be Veronica.” Archie feels his father’s eyes on him, and he tilts his head to the side, trying to avoid Fred’s gaze. “Or maybe she could be.”

Archie smiles. “This is not the conversation I was hoping for tonight. You encouraging me to ask someone on a date.”

“I know it’s unlikely for Jughead to do it, and someone should. I trust Betty will do a better job regarding that.”

They laugh. It’s clear his best male friend has a lot of qualities, but being a wingman is not one of them. Betty will probably do a background check, and then a complete investigation before giving him the okay to date anyone. But since those two have been together for almost ten years, they are too comfortable in their own relationship to worry about Archie’s lack of romance.

“Now, go to bed. I’ll finish here.”

“Dad–“

“I’m not the one with a six-year-old. And I know how tiring it is, so enjoy my help while you can. On Tuesday, I’ll be gone.”

“Thanks.” Archie reaches for a hug, embracing his father. “For the help, for the advice, and everything.”

 

 

There’s a moment when you wake up but you don’t open your eyes, trying to hold on to those feelings of peace and comfort that sleep brings. And Archie is right in that zone this morning. He truly wants to stay home, and have a lazy day.

He hears the soft thuds of sock-covered feet before the bed shifts, before a weight falls upon his chest and then two soft and tiny hands grab him by the shoulders, shaking him not so gently.

“Daddy!” a chirpy voice calls happily. “Daddy, wake up!” Soon a dog’s bark follows and the girl shushes it. “Quiet, Sunny.”

“Yup, quiet, both of you,” Archie mumbles sleepily, before he wraps the little girl in a hug, making her squeal and laugh. He opens his eyes to see the smiley face of his daughter, grinning up at him, with two half-teeth filling the gap her baby teeth had left when they fell off not long ago. Her nose and cheeks are peppered with more freckles than his, but there’s the same shape of his eyes with irises in a lighter hue. Her mane of red hair is wild and, more likely than not, full of knots.

Sunny follows the little girl everywhere, and so he jumps on the bed and curls between them.

“Sunny!” his daughter scolds the dog, but giggles.

Who would’ve thought he could end up at almost thirty as a single dad? When younger, he always imagined himself having children, but it was married to a woman he’d love wholeheartedly. Older than twenty-three, too. Yet, he doesn’t regret a single decision of those that brought Layla into his life. She is the brightest light, bringing so much joy to him. Archie’s sure he was meant to be a dad. Layla’s dad.

“How about pancakes, Pixie?”

“Whipped cream and syrup?” Layla asks as she scratches Sunny’s head. She has a sweet tooth, much like him. So, it’s not hard to give up and just concede some of the little battles.

“Sure.” Archie chuckles when she squeals, jumping out of bed with Sunny. The dog is still clumsy on his big paws, since he’s just six-months-old, so it’s funny to see him hurrying after Layla, gliding over the floor. “Wake up your grandpa!”

Most weekends, they spend them doing things together, since it’s Archie’s chance to pay all the attention to his little girl. Layla always has plans for them, like going to the park with Sunny or having ice cream, going to the movies…

“So, what’s the plan for today?” Archie asks as he watches her dousing her stack of pancakes with too much maple syrup. He stops her before she pours the whole bottle, and she only grins cheekily at him.

“Umm, going for burgers with Juggie, Auntie Betty and Grandpa?” she offers, before opening her mouth and shoving a quarter of a pancake in it, clearly too big for her mouth. But he can’t bring himself to scold her, so he only calls her name sternly while trying not to laugh. “We can go to the music store, too.”

There was a time in which he thought about the possibility of a career in the music business. He likes to play guitar, and he has a pretty decent voice, but since his father is a business owner with usually more debts than money, he decided to have a more secure job as a construction manager – a business he knew through his dad. Still, that doesn’t mean he forgot about music. He plays from time to time with friends, sometimes at local pubs just for the fun of it really.

Now it seems Layla inherited his love for music, as well. Though, she’s probably more interested in just banging the drums at the store, and be cute so they don’t get kicked out. Again.

“We could.”

“Daddy,” Layla says, while tilting her head to the side. “Please?”

See? Cute. She knows exactly how to get to him.

At this moment, his father shows up, recently showered, to sit next to Layla. Fred drops a kiss on the top of her head, making her smile.

“What are we doing today?” Fred asks, and Archie gives him a look that says _not you too_.

“We’re going to the music store!” Layla announces enthusiastically.

“Fine, let’s finish breakfast. And while you two get ready, I’ll call Jug and Betts to ask if they have plans.”

This seems to amuse Layla, so she laughs. “Juggie always wants to go for burgers with us!” She shovels another big piece of pancake, and syrup trickles down the corner of her mouth. “Sorry. I’ll wash my face.” She gets that from Jughead – Archie’s sure his best friend has taught her to eat like this.

“I think you should wash your face with or without syrup, Lays. And also, brush your teeth.”

“It was one time! I forgot!” She pouts at him. “I promise.”

She keeps talking to him and Fred animatedly, while thinking she’s being sneaky, feeding Sunny with bits of pancakes. The dog will surely end up with a sticky snout, and there will be another mess Archie will have to clean. That’s part of the job as the father of this whirlwind.

 

 

“Auntie Betty, I’ll write you a song!” Layla announces as she strums her new ukulele, Grandpa’s courtesy, even if Archie tried to avoid it. And it’s not like he doesn’t want Layla to learn new musical skills, but the truth is his father doesn’t exactly have money to spare, and only the trip from Riverdale to Boston was an extra expense, just to take Layla to her first day in the first grade.

Betty chuckles, as she leans her head against Jughead’s shoulder. “What’s its name?”

“Oatmeal cookies,” Layla says as she plays nonsensical musical notes. “ _Oatmeal cookies aren’t cookies. Cookies have chocolate chips. Cookies don’t have raisins. Cookies have chocolate chips!_ ” She makes everyone repeat the last sentence, making them burst into laughter.

She hurries up the stairs, and makes a big deal of her last note on the ukulele. “ _Oatmeal cookies aren’t cookies. Cookies have…”_ she widens her eyes, prompting her backup singers to end the impromptu song.

“Chocolate chips!” The four adults accompanying her sing together before applauding her.

Layla bows to her audience.

They are all gathered around Archie as he unlocks the door, when Veronica steps out of 3A. She looks incredible, just as the day before, if Archie has any say about it. But he might like this outfit even better since it’s a dress.

“Oh, hi. Archie. Fred. Layla, nice ukulele,” she greets.

“Thank you, Grandpa Freddie gave it to me.” She grins as she shows it to their neighbor.

“Hi– hello, Veronica,” Archie stumbles on his greeting and both Betty and Jughead shoot him a look, but he decides to ignore them. “These are Jughead and Betty, our friends. They live in the city, too. You might see Jug often, because he looks after Layla some afternoons.” She arches an eyebrow at the name, but Archie just shakes his head and mumbles, “Long story.”

“Hi, everyone. I’m Veronica Lodge, the new neighbor. Nice to meet you.” She closes the door, and then turns to the group of people. “I’m going out for groceries. Do you need anything?”

“No, but thank you.”

“Okay. Have a nice evening, everyone. Bye!”

Fortunately for Archie, his friends at least wait until Veronica has left to give him the third degree.

“Why are you blushing, Arch?” Betty asks, grinning as her childhood friend rolls his eyes.

They all enter the apartment, and Archie starts shaking his head. “Because we were being childish, and loud.”

“He was blushing last night too, when we were having dinner with Veronica,” Layla says casually, making Jughead grin mischievously.

“Dinner?”

“Dad and Layla were here. It’s not like– I don’t have to explain myself to you! I was being a good neighbor.” He huffs. “She’s just moved from New York. She doesn’t know many people here. And I was being friendly. We were. All of us.” He swallows thickly, noticing right away that his explanation has done nothing but getting him into a deeper problem as Betty and Jughead keep their inquisitive eyes on him.

Fred chuckles, but does try to help his son. “Well, some of us were friendlier than others.”

“ _Dad_!” Archie hisses.

“Was I friendlier?” Layla asks, scrunching up her face. “I thought she was nice. But she was a stranger first so I wasn’t very nice to her. Daddy says not to trust strangers.”

“What if your dad doesn’t want her to be a stranger?” Jughead asks, quirking one eyebrow. This makes Layla frown.

“She’s not. She’s Veronica. And I like her nails because they are purple. You’re being silly, Juggie.”

Jughead crouches before her, to be at her level. “Do you like Veronica?”

“Um,” Layla mutters, getting a pensive expression on her face. “She likes chocolate, and I like chocolate. And she likes purple and blue, and I like those colors too. My favorite is blue. So, I guess so. But what if she likes broccoli? I don’t like it.”

“You don’t have to like everything a friend does,” Betty offers, smiling sweetly at her niece. Layla might not be her family by blood, but she’s her family nonetheless. Just like Archie and Fred. “But you have to like how you feel around them. If they make you happy, or feel good about yourself.”

“I felt nice. She was nice. And Daddy gave her goofy smiles, so that was funny.” Layla grins at the memory.

Betty covers her smile with one hand, trying not to make Archie blush even more, but the laughter leaving Jughead and Fred makes it impossible. He’s been busted. And, it’s not like he can actually keep a crush hidden for long – he’s never been able to keep his love interests a secret. They say he wears his heart on his sleeve, and it’s true. It is the main reason why he had his heart broken too many times. But now his heart is in the hands of a little girl, and he likes to think that’s enough – even if he’s fully aware it isn’t like that, and it kills him.

It’s unfair to everyone, not only to himself, but he’s not ready to put his heart on the line again. And maybe they realize about it, because no one else pushes the subject again until later, when Betty and Fred are helping Layla with her things for school, and going through all those _pretty_ pencils.

Jughead leans forward, elbows on his knees, completely uninterested in the sports news playing on TV that Archie tries to watch.

“How long have we known each other?” Jughead asks, seemingly out of nowhere, provoking a frown on Archie’s face.

“Since we were toddlers?” Archie mutters, now sitting forward, a bit on the edge since he doesn’t know where this conversation is leading him to.

“If I hadn’t known you since forever, I would’ve thought you were an asshole in high school. A whore, basically, because you were almost never single.” Jughead snorts a laugh when Archie’s frown deepens, clearly offended. “But I know you. And it’s just in your nature to care for people, to protect, to… _love_. And I’m worried for you. I’m worried you’re keeping your essence restrained, just because you think it’s better for Layla.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Jug. I–“

“You’ve been single for almost six years, Arch!” Jughead snaps. “And I just want you to give yourself a chance. Ask your neighbor out. You have nothing to lose. You deserve at least a proper date.” Jughead smirks, letting out a breathy laugh. “It pains me to say it, but you used to be good at that.”

“No, I don’t need that. I have different priorities in my life. And I’m at the bottom of that list.” He wishes he was making this up to quiet Jughead’s worries, but the truth is he believes it. It’s a sacrifice he’s been making willingly – if someone thinks he has never had the chance of more than a fling with a woman, then they are sorely mistaken. He’s the one who has stopped things from escalating before, and this won’t be the exception.

Jughead shakes his head in disbelief. “Just know that if you feel something missing in your life, you’re going to drag this feeling around, and at one point you’ll ask yourself why? And if you’re not happy, then how the hell are you supposed to raise a happy child?”


	2. Aren't you sweet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter for my ficathon AU, which couldn't be possible without the help of our little community in the Varchidale discord because they've provided me with not only ideas but also support to keep this going. So thank you to all of you for being your crazy and amazing selves!

It’s a cloudy morning, but it feels cozy as she sips her cup of freshly brewed coffee, and takes a bite of her croissant.

This Tuesday feels like a new start, even if the day before was the first day at her new job – but she spent it mostly being introduced to people and getting her office and desk ready, adding some decor to make it hers. Working as a marketing manager at a TV station is not her dream job, but the work environment is good, and the pay is decent enough for her. More importantly, she’s finally out of her father’s shadow.

Somehow the coffee smells like victory, even if a small one. Because, of course, she loves New York. She grew up blinded by city lights, fashion, glamour, and parties. But as she grew old, she realized most of those joys in her life were linked to her father and his business – shady at best, she painfully realized the first time he was accused of embezzlement. So, she made up her mind, packed her bags, and left to start her own story in Boston.

This is her time to figure herself out.

Veronica takes another sip as she checks the news on her iPad, when there’s a knock on the door. She frowns, because who could be knocking at her door at seven in the morning on a Tuesday? More so, because she doesn’t know many people in Boston. But there’s that soft knock again, and Veronica moves around the boxes with her books – still packed because she hasn’t got shelves for them yet.

“Hi!” comes the greeting of the redheaded girl standing before her, a hairbrush gripped in her hands.

It’s hard not to smile back when Layla is grinning at her with such energy so early in the morning. Her young new neighbor is certainly entertaining, even if Veronica has never been fond of children.

“Good morning, Layla. How can I help you?” Veronica leans against the jamb, watching Layla fidgeting on the spot. Behind her, the door of 3D remains open.

“Do you know how to braid hair? Daddy only knows how to make ponytails, and I don’t want a ponytail today, so could you please braid my hair, Veronica?” the little girl babbles as she rocks back and forth on the balls of her feet.

Veronica is about to open her mouth to reply, when Archie stumbles out of the apartment while fumbling with the tie around his neck. He looks quite different in a dress shirt and pressed pants, all properly fitted to cover his body. Of course, he’s good-looking in any type of outfit – and it’s easy to think that has a lot to do with him just being a beautiful man. Really, an incredible sight for her eyes such early in the morning, with him recently showered and smelling of shampoo, soap and a dash of perfume.

“Lays, I told you not to bother Veronica,” Archie sighs, and then looks at her with pleading eyes. “I’m so sorry. She’s just being a little difficult this morning.”

“I don’t want a ponytail!” Layla whines, same pleading eyes looking in Veronica’s way.

It makes her giggle, before she reaches for Layla’s hand. “Come on, sweetie. Let’s try to work fast on this.” She leads Layla to the leather armchair, and quickly starts to brush the wild curls, as gently as she can.

“Veronica, you don’t have to–“ Archie starts, but then Veronica shakes her head.

“There’s a box of croissants in the kitchen, and coffee is made, so why don’t you help yourself while we finish here?” Veronica hurries to the bathroom to take some bobby pins and elastic bands, and when she returns, her nimble fingers work expertly on Layla’s hair.

“I can’t take your food,” Archie says as she puts elastic ties in Layla’s hair. But he already has a croissant in his hand.

“I did, and it’s not like I’m going to eat them all by myself.” She glances at him over her shoulder. “Plus, I owe you.”

“What’s a  _ cross-ant _ ?” Layla asks, making both adults chuckle. “What? Like bugs? You eat bugs, Veronica?” Layla seems shocked by the mere idea, but Veronica explains that’s just a pastry, and tries to teach her the pronunciation as she gives the finishing touches to a pretty but simple half-crown braid. Layla also gets a croissant after she checks herself on the bathroom mirror and grins happily, thankful of not having a ponytail anymore.

Once Archie finishes up his coffee, and thanks her once again for helping them with Layla’s hair, and also feeding them breakfast, they bid their goodbyes, wishing her a good day at work.

“Archie?” Veronica calls as Layla prances her way across the hall, to get her backpack and also give Sunny a kiss goodbye.

He turns around, smile in place but curiosity in his eyes.

She’s in her office outfit, navy flair dress, but her feet are still cladded in the silver satin birdies she loves so much. That said, she barely reaches Archie’s shoulder, so she looks up at him before lifting her hands to fix his tie. Silently, but feeling the warmth radiating from him. She smooths the tie with a hand over his chest, and looks into his amber eyes.

“Have a good day.”

“Thank you,” he replies in a soft, tremulous voice. And Veronica feels like she shouldn’t be doing this. Flirting with this man who she knows so little about, who might have a complicated life as a single father. She promised herself she had left that life behind – the one in which she behaved like a bratty heiress, doing whatever she pleased, consequences be damned. And yet, this feels so inevitable.

“Daddy!” Layla shouts, and makes them chuckle.

“That’s my… tiny boss,” he quips before taking a step back. “In case I hadn’t made it clear, we’re very happy with you as our new neighbor.”

She doesn’t get to reply, because he’s already dashing into his home, talking to his daughter, saying something that makes the little girl giggle.

Maybe things aren’t as complicated as she thinks, but for her it’s certainly not easy to let someone into her life. Much less two people at once.

  
  


Her assistant is a small-town boy who wanted to play hockey professionally, and since he couldn’t, because of a knee injury, he’s now begging for a chance into sports journalism. Marmaduke Mason, or Moose as he asks to be called, has been working at the station for about three months before her arrival, and the only reason why he was chosen as her assistant is apparently because someone thought it’d be funny to pair her with a man almost twice her size. Still, he’s adorable, but makes her look like a midget.

“I like your shoes,” he comments on Thursday morning, and that stops her on her tracks as she is about to step into her office. Veronica turns around slowly, arching one eyebrow, but playing it as cool as she can.

“Yes, I love my Jimmy Choos.”

He frowns. “Those aren’t Jimmy Choos. I think they are Manolo Blahnik,” Moose babbles as he clicks on something in his computer, going as far as opening his mouth to talk before Veronica’s eyes widen.

“To my office. Now!”

Veronica hates to put him in this position, because he looks terrified as he follows her. But she doesn’t want to out anyone, and she also values privacy. Besides, if he’s going to be her assistant for some time, he needs to be aware that she needs someone she can trust – and that he can trust her, too.

“You can deny it, and it’s fine, it’s your life and you are allowed to like women’s clothing – or accessories.” Veronica takes a deep breath, and then just looks at this man straight into his warm brown eyes and asks, “Are you gay?”

His eyes are as wide as saucers. “Does it change anything?”

“Oh, shit,” she mumbles under her breath. “I should’ve started with that. No! Of course not, I don’t mind. I would actually prefer it that way, because most men don’t know the difference between moisturizer and lotion, and I’ll probably need you to get things like that for me. Which means, I need that knowledge. I could work with it. But I cannot discriminate against straight people.”

Moose lets out a mouthful of air, his shoulders relaxing. “I think I am. I’ve had girlfriends, but I’ve… liked a couple of men. I mean, male celebrity crushes at first, but I kissed one guy and… I’ve been afraid to explore more.”

“Why? You’re a hardworking and handsome man. I’ve known you for a few days, but I know no one should deprive themselves on the chance of being happy.” Veronica sighs, and paints a smile on her face. “Having said that, if you ever decide to start going to gay clubs, please invite me. Those have always been the places where I’ve had the most fun of my life.”

Moose chuckles as he nods his head.

“And don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone. It’s your story to tell. I just want us to trust each other, because by being my assistant, you’ll probably know more about myself than anyone could.” She moves around her desk, and Moose makes his way to the door.

She has a meeting with the news department, to see how to work on a new campaign that will keep them as the lead in the state, but before she can start practicing her pitch, Moose comes back. He pokes his head into her office, and then gets in while holding an espresso in his hand.

“You know, when they assigned me to you, people said you were a hard-ass, cold blooded New York executive. And that this was supposed to be my test, but you’re a good person.” He hands her the coffee, making her smile, and be grateful that she doesn’t need to hold that mask over her face anymore. She doesn’t need to be ready to fight, afraid to be judged by her father’s doings. Now she’s just Veronica, and she can make whatever she wants of herself.

“I was. Once upon a time, I was a bitch,” Veronica mutters. “But I grew out of it. And I’m glad I did. People appreciate me instead of fear me, which has proved to be more rewarding.”

“You’ll do great, Veronica.”

She chuckles. “Thank you, Moose. I value your vote of confidence.”

“Hey, you’re my boss, and I’d like to keep it that way for a while. I like it here.”

“Me too,” she tells him, pulling a face, because she never thought she could start to like anywhere but New York. She had always felt like there was no place like New York, and it’s true – but she’s starting to realize that doesn’t mean she cannot find her place somewhere else.

The meeting with the news department goes spectacularly great. They love her ideas of making them more approachable and also involving social media, since they can engage with the audience. Veronica proposes that the news anchors dedicate a few minutes to post on their social media, even if it’s not news related.

There’s also the subject of how to freshen up the website and the studio, all future plans Veronica wants to put into motion. She’s young, but her fresh ideas and her vision are proving to be welcomed by everyone.

As she provides her input, she also takes notes on her iPad, learning more about the business and the people she’s working with. It’s important for them to have a signature style, which helps people identify with what they are consuming.

After organizing meetings with the other departments, like entertainment, Veronica goes through a very fruitful but exhausting week, so when Friday afternoon arrives and she meets with the guys from sports, she’s not in the mood for jokes. And these are the guys who think everything is hilarious.

Chuck Clayton and Reggie Mantle apparently believe they are celebrities, so the look on their faces when she mentions she has never heard of them isn’t all too pleased. Yes, they look good, and have those winsome smiles plastered on their faces, but they are also the type of men who seem to be pulled right out of a frat house in a cliché comedy.

“I thought you’d be…  _ different _ ,” is Chuck Clayton’s first comment, but it’s at least somewhat neutral.

“Excuse me?”

“I’m sorry. He meant, you’d look more like a brat. But I googled you, and I knew you were a spicy Latina, but I thought you’d be taller,” Reggie’s first comment doesn’t make him look any better than the initial impression she got from him. Much less when he adds a wink to the end of his sentence.

“This is borderline sexual harassment, gentlemen, so I hope you can refrain from those remarks from now on. I’m sure you can keep a conversation and be respectful. Tasteless jokes won’t be tolerated, and that’s a policy enforced by the network.” She weaves her fingers together, happy to see them straightening up their backs and tensing up. “Now, as you know this is a business meeting,” she begins, and then proceeds to tell them all about inclusivity, and how with the intention of levelling the field, they are about to hire a female sports newscaster.

They frown, and try to come up with excuses to justify why they don’t need such addition, but Veronica has twenty slides of studies and statistics to prove them why they do need it. And then tells them that Midge Klump will be an excellent co-worker.

She’s so glad the week is over by the time she opens the door of her apartment. She wants to shop for the things she needs to give the finishing touches to her new place, maybe also get some new shoes and take a bath to pamper herself. She pours herself a glass of wine, asks Alexa to play her classical music playlist, and makes it a night for herself.

 

 

Saturday morning finds her waking up later than usual, but still ready to follow her routine with a cup of coffee. She’s making herself an omelet, because she’s in the mood for something savory, but perhaps she’ll also add a cup of strawberries for a sweet treat. So, Veronica steps out of her bedroom, ready to start her day when she notices the wet spot around the sink. She’s quite sure that wasn’t there last night.

Huffing, she decides to clean up, and check all the possible reasons as to why her lovely and modern kitchen is ruined. Begrudgingly, she checks under the sink only to find it leaking. The steady dripping sound seems to mock her. Sure, the pot she places underneath is expensive and had remained unused, but the thing is she doesn’t own a bucket. And the drops falling into the pot get louder in her brain until she cannot stand it.

Wrapping her long silver silk robe that matches her birdies, to cover up her dark green pajamas, Veronica decides to ask for help. She will be the first one to admit this is not part of her knowledge, and she cannot fix it. That said help might be the hot single dad across the hall is just a coincidence – and if she makes sure her hair looks nice and puts some lip gloss on her lips, it’s just force of habit.

Her birdies glide against the hardwood floors, and take her to 3D’s front door. She knocks softly, and curses under her breath. Maybe she should’ve waited – perhaps they are busy, or they could be out.

But before Veronica can regret it enough to run off, back to her place, Archie opens the door. The first thing he does is scanning her up and down, pausing at some places as she crosses her arms under her breasts. She wants to giggle – he’s so obvious, just like last week when he checked her ass.

He blushes, and forces himself to look at her in the eye. “Veronica,” he greets her, and since he’s there and looking delectable also in simple white tee and washed out jeans, she also allows herself to take a look.

“Hi. I’m sorry to bother you on a Saturday morning, but I need help.” And she proceeds to tell him the sad story of her leaking sink and her ceramic saucepan.

“Okay. I’ll go get my toolbox,” Archie babbles as he hurries back into his apartment.

And while Veronica waits, Layla appears with Sunny at her side, she looks cute in sailor themed pajamas, and her messy red hair. “Veronica! Hello.”

“Good morning, Layla.”

“Daddy invited you to have pancakes? We’re having chocolate pancakes.” Children’s openness is so refreshing. Adults usually second-guess everything. “They are my favorite.”

“Sounds delicious, sweetie, but no. I actually need your dad’s help with something at home.”

“Oh,” Layla mutters, but it’s all she can say before Archie comes back with a black toolbox in one hand, prompting his daughter to follow him.

For a moment, Veronica wants to object to Sunny’s presence in her apartment, but she cannot bring herself to do so when Layla and her golden retriever sit quietly on the floor in front of the TV, asking if she can watch cartoons while her dad does whatever he’s supposed to do. The dog is just curled up next to Layla, happy as she scratches his ears.

“Again, I’m sorry to have bothered you,” Veronica tells Archie as he gets under the sink, taking some tools she has seen in movies but has no idea what they are for.

“There’s no problem, Veronica. What are neighbors for if not to ask for help?” His shirt rides up, and she does get a glimpse of the trail of hair that goes from his navel down into the waistband of his jeans. She feels her cheeks heating up in embarrassment as she hears Layla chuckling in the living room.

It’s too early for this kind of thoughts, but what can you do with a neighbor that happens to be kind, sexy and sort of unavailable? He’s exactly her type, except for the kind part. Veronica had never been lucky enough to find a man with a lovely smile, great abs, and absolutely adorable until now.

“I think I just need to adjust the–“ But he doesn’t finishes that sentence before water comes splashing out full force not only spraying him, but also the floor, and soon her.

Veronica shrieks, and that seems to call for Layla’s and Sunny’s attentions, because both of them come running into the kitchen. The dog barks at the water. Veronica gasps because her silk robe and pajamas are probably ruined as it’s her whole look as well. Layla laughs, while Archie rushes to the main bathroom to find the valve to shut off the water supply.

And while he’s gone, Veronica cannot help but to laugh uncontrollably because Sunny tries to bite off the water, getting soaked in the process and splashing Layla. The little girl shrieks and giggles, even as the water finally stops and Archie returns to the kitchen. He’s completely soaked, white shirt clinging to his body and jeans looking like they weigh a ton.

“I’m sorry,” he murmurs apologetically, running a hand through his wet hair. He tries to say something else, but instead looks at the mess around them – soaking wet dog and little girl included – and heaves a long sigh before snorting a laugh. “God, I’m  _ so _ sorry, Veronica.”

Apparently, the flexible supply tube was loose, and Archie knocked it out of place with a wrench. Since he forgot to cut the water supply first, Archie ends up wiping the kitchen floor, and Veronica wraps a towel around Layla, as she gives another one to Archie.

She’d like to say she’s being mature about this situation, but then her hot neighbor from across the hall takes his shirt off, and how is she supposed not to be at least a little hormonal? His body is really a work of art, and if it wasn’t because there is a child around, she would offer some help to dry him off. Fortunately, he seems a bit oblivious to his effect on her. Or is he? Because he’s purposefully trying not to look at her – wet silk seems to have clung to her body and she’s not wearing much under the robe. His cheeks tint pink, and he quickly comes up with a good excuse.

“We’re going to change, but I’ll come back to fix this mess.” Archie picks up Layla, making her giggle as he throws the little girl over his shoulder.

“I’ll help, Veronica!” Layla says, making Veronica chuckle as they drip water across the hall.

Sunny shakes off the water for a second time, despite Archie’s protests. The dog has no shame, and just opens his snout to let his tongue roll out, looking quite accomplished with himself.

While the Andrews family is gone, Veronica decides to change out of her spoilt pajamas. She certainly hopes the fabric is salvageable, because she quite likes her robe. Also, the pompoms on her birdies look sad, so she tries her best to dry them off with the hairdryer, as she slips on the pair of golden ones she has.

Having to pull her hair into a ponytail, and not being able to shower certainly make her feel like a slob.

“Hey, I’m back,” Archie announces once he returns. His hair is still damp, but now he’s wearing a grey cotton tee and basketball shorts. “Layla is trying to dry Sunny off. He’ll smell like wet dog otherwise,” he leaves the front door ajar. “Do you mind? It’s just in case she needs me.”

Veronica smiles at his concern. He’s such a good dad. “No, there’s no problem. Don’t you want to have her over? We can dry Sunny here.”

He laughs. “Do you think I didn’t notice your face of horror when Sunny followed Layla here?”

Pulling a face, Veronica apologizes. “I’m not used to pets.”

“Yeah, well, I’m not used to ruin other people’s places, so… if I damaged anything, just send me the bill.” He takes a mop and starts wiping the floors again. She had never thought seeing a man mopping floors could be appealing, but then she watches Archie’s back and arms, and well, he’s not an eyesore. The ripples of his muscles are certainly nice to observe.

Also, there’s no way she’s sending him a bill for almost five hundred dollars because of her pajamas – firstly, because she’s sure he’d never understand why her sleeping garments are so expensive, and secondly, because he looks like a man who dedicates his life to care for his daughter and that must be costly.

“Don’t worry about it.”

She takes a large piece of paper towel to wipe the counter, but her eyes are trained on him while he gets under the sink again, and this time he takes his time and makes sure to put everything back into its right place. And as he does so, he asks her about her week and the new job, and he apologizes once more, right before Layla barrels in with Sunny not far behind.

“Sunny is dry.”

Veronica giggles at the sight of the dog, looking fluffier than earlier, and slightly dejected.

Archie picks up on this too, and chuckles. “Good thing, Lays. Make him apologize to Veronica.”

Layla’s eyes widen, but then she gets a determined look on her face. “Sunny is very sorry, V’ronica. He knows he was a bad pup.” She turns to the dog, and with arms akimbo, she repeats, “Bad pup.”

Veronica is not sure if she imagines it, or not, but Sunny’s whole happy-go-lucky attitude seems to dissolve at the scolding.

“It’s okay. It wasn’t Sunny’s fault,” Veronica tries, but Layla soon shakes her head.

“It wasn’t. It was Daddy’s.”

“Hey!” Archie replies indignantly, making Veronica smile. She tries to cover it up, but it’s hard with the scene in front of her – Layla scolding her dad. “It was a mistake. I already apologized to Veronica.”

“Good,” Layla says, with an almighty attitude. She’s certainly a force to be reckoned. “I’m hungry, Daddy,” the girl whines soon after, just as Archie finishes up – making sure the water is running and nothing is leaking under the sink.

“Okay, things are ready.” He washes his hands, and dry them off on a new towel. His warm eyes turn to Veronica, as he asks, “Do you want to have pancakes with us? Chocolate and maple syrup.”

His smile is so pure, his eyes so hopeful, and yet she feels this wouldn’t be a good time, because right now just looking at him makes her think of his abs, arms, and the happy trail she got a glimpse of earlier. She just wouldn’t feel comfortable, especially because she won’t be able to flirt freely with Layla and Sunny around.

“I need a shower,” she replies abruptly. And she does need one, and a moment of privacy to fantasize about him, so. “I mean, I appreciate the offer, but I still have to do some things around the house.” She doesn’t but it’s the best excuse she can come up with at the moment.

“We’re having shawarmas for lunch. You can have lunch with us,” Layla offers, but that earns her a scowl from Archie.

“We’re not having shawarmas, Lays.”

“Okay, I want shawarmas for lunch! Do you want, Veronica? Daddy will take us.”

“Lays,” Archie tries to chastise, but Layla shrugs her shoulders.

“They have salad in them. It’s good, Daddy. Mr. Amin says so.”

Veronica laughs, because this girl has just twisted Archie’s arm into doing what she wants – and also sort of forces Veronica into complying as well, because soon Archie is staring at her with those soft eyes again, just like Layla, and she cannot say no again.

That’s how Veronica ends up in a tiny table at a middle Eastern restaurant, where Mr. Amin, the owner of the place, welcomes them and his favorite client, Layla. It’s not a Michelin-rated restaurant by any means, but the food is great, and the company even better.

The Andrews tease her about eating her food with a fork and a knife, while they devour theirs with their hands. Layla’s childish joy is contagious, and there’s not a moment of awkward silence because this girl always has a smart comment on the tip of her tongue. She shares all about her first week of school, and Veronica tells them about her week too – even Archie talks about some new project he’s in charge of, and hopefully can be the boost his career needs to even bigger things.

Before going home, they take a walk around Ronan Park with Sunny, and they are mostly in silence, watching Layla and Sunny playing around on the grass, like the balls of energy they are.

“Thank you for inviting me,” Veronica says before laughing at the sight of Sunny trying to scratch his back against the grass.

Archie has a smile on his lips, as well. “Thank you for joining us.” He turns to her, smile widening. He seems like he wants to say something else, but then Layla is running to him, rubbing her elbow, and looking downcast.

“Daddy, I hit a rock.”

And as the great dad he is, Archie crouches before Layla, checks her elbow. Once he makes sure everything seems to be okay, and nothing more than a bruise, he kisses it, and then plants a loving kiss on Layla’s forehead.

“You’ll be fine, Pixie.”

Layla giggles. “Thank you.”

If his usual self alone can make her feel giddy, Archie in his role of father just makes Veronica swoon.

 

 

Her second week in Boston is hectic. Not only did she found someone who can build the shelves she needs for her books, but work’s been busy and kept her running from one place to the other most part of the week. She loves it, though. Feeling like she has a purpose in life and acing it is incredibly rewarding.

And her hard work hasn’t gone unnoticed, because her bosses have invited her to Ostra, a seafood restaurant in Back Bay she had wanted to try before, but now it will be a treat in response to her good work and also a welcoming party.

This is why she’s hurrying across the apartment, barefoot as she tries to look for one box that must have her clutches – she completely forgot to unpack them. But she finds it quickly enough, returning to her bedroom to slip her high heels on, needing all the extra help to look taller tonight.

The doorbell rings, and she knows her date has arrived. She curses under her breath, taking time to check herself one last time. Her black hair falls around her shoulders in big curls, her eyes look bigger with her thick lashes curled up perfectly, and her mouth is in a lovely shade of mauve pink that doesn’t clash against the purple of her form-fitting dress.

She sprays some perfume, walks through the mist just to get a little halo of it around herself, and she decides she has made her date wait long enough at the door. Thankfully, he’s not one to complain.

Her smile widens at the sight before her. “Well, look at you. You clean up nicely, Marmaduke.”

Moose snorts a laugh. Smoothing his jacket with one hand. “I like good clothes, but most of it is second-hand, so please keep that a secret.”

“At least you have taste. Which, by the way.” She turns around slowly, showing her look.

“You look stunning, Veronica. And it makes me think you’re taking me as a bodyguard, so please keep in mind my left knee is my weak point, and these people pay our wages.” Moose takes a step back, so Veronica can come out into the hallway, and close the door. She laughs at his comment, but as she’s placing her keys in her clutch, she sees three men in front of the 3D, one of whom is Archie’s friend, the one with the ridiculous name.

“Hi,” she offers. “Um, Jughead?”

“Good evening, Veronica,” he replies as he nods, but his eyes are studying Moose, and she has to wonder why, because the other two men are also looking at him, and not ogling her. Honestly, she feels a little ignored, except maybe by the tall and muscular man with dark skin, who takes a little more time to check her out.

But then the front door of Archie’s apartment opens, and his eyes fall on her with such weight, she feels self-conscious. It’s like a magnetic pull, and she cannot look away from him either. And it’s only when Layla scurries past Archie, that he notices the stranger standing next to her.

“Juggie!” Layla shouts, hugging Jughead. “Uncle Kev,” she continues with the next man with slicked hair and flawless complexion, dressed in earthy tones. “Mad Dog!” Veronica’s eyes widen comically, as she watches Layla launching herself towards the last man, who fortunately catches her before the girl can fall flat on her face. Archie has friends with the most curious of names. “Oh, V’ronica!” Layla grins, ignoring the tension in the hallway. “I like your hair. You look pretty.”

“Thank you, sweetie.”

“Hey.” Archie says, shoving his hands in his pockets, but tensing his jaw. “I was going to let you know we have poker night at my place, and to tell us if we were too noisy, but… you have plans.”

“Work dinner,” Veronica replies, trying to smile but feeling guilty for some reason she cannot pinpoint. “So, you can be as noisy as you want,” she tries to quip, but the joke falls flat. “Have a good night, boys.” She starts to make her way to the elevator, followed by Moose closely behind.

“You, too,” Archie responds in a low voice.

“Bye, Layla.”

“Bye!” The little girl replies with an enthusiastic wave that brings a smile to Veronica’s face, even as she feels a pang in her chest at the dejected look in Archie’s face as he lets his friends into his home, his eyes still on her.


	3. Can't Get You Out Of My Head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We continue in this crazy journey, now from Archie's POV.
> 
> I think this chapter is funny, and can only hope you have fun with it too.

“I cannot believe we’re eating baby carrots and celery sticks,” grumbles Mad Dog as he dunks one tiny carrot in yoghurt dip.

Layla giggles as she munches on one celery stick with peanut butter, before Kevin places a quinoa salad in a blue bowl before her. “Thank you, Uncle Kev.”

“No problem, sweetheart,” Kevin replies as he takes his seat right across from her. It’s his turn to bring food for poker night, and he’s always concerned about Layla eating enough veggies, so Archie cannot complain about that. The rest of the guys, on the other hand, aren’t too happy about the healthy menu. “You follow a strict diet most of the time, why are you complaining?” he asks Mad Dog, at which the man grumbles.

“I usually pack my meals with more protein.” And as Mad Dog says this, Jughead comes from the kitchen carrying two paper bags.

“I come bearing burgers!” Jughead keeps one bag and tosses the other in Mad Dog’s direction.

Archie snorts a laugh, but shakes his head when Layla attempts to complain. “No, Pixie. You cannot eat that.” And he takes a bite of his own salad, because as much as he’d like to have a burger, he has to teach his daughter by example. No one said raising a child was an easy task, but sometimes it’s extremely hard.

The men at the table play poker with chips that mean little more than nothing – the one with more losses, will invite the others a meal or drinks during the weekend. But more importantly, these weekly meetings are their time to unwind and catch up with each other’s lives, including Layla. The little girl is more than happy to share about her days since school started, about her new friends and old ones, and more trivial details that amuse her more than anyone else.

But then she starts to narrate the events of last Saturday in Veronica’s apartment, and even if Archie tries to stop her, there’s no point. His friends are looking at him with raised eyebrows, and betting almost blindly because this story is way better than the cards they were dealt.

“And then we went to have lunch together, and to the park with Sunny,” Layla finishes, leaning over the table, feet dangling from the chair, as she tries to reach for a red chip, but then decides better not to. She doesn’t want to be scolded like last time.

“Veronica seems like a good neighbor,” Jughead prompts, tossing a new chip on top of the pile.

Layla grins, while her father at her right grumbles under his breath. “She is. She braided my hair, too. Not like Auntie Betty, but like a crown. I liked it.”

Mad Dog deals the last card, and the last round of bets begins.

“I also like her slippers.” Layla giggles. “They have pompoms and I had to catch Sunny the first time, because he wanted to bite them. And she helps Daddy with his tie, too.”

Archie has tried to keep his head in the game and ignoring his nosy friends, and as a consequence, when the round finishes, he’s proclaimed winner. “Thank you, for making this so easy,” he brags, but it’s an empty victory, since he was losing in other aspects all along, because when he looks up to his friends Kevin has arched an eyebrow in more than mild curiosity, while Mad Dog smirks knowingly, and Jughead just chuckles.

Knowing quite well that he needs an exit, Archie checks the time and realizes it’s almost nine, well past Layla’s bedtime hour. It’s a feeble excuse at best, but enough to gain some time and prepare his answers – though, he’s coming on empty.

“Come on, Lays. Time for bed.”

“But Daddy!” Layla complains.

“You have school tomorrow,” Archie replies as he gets to his feet.

“You work, and you are playing games,” Layla huffs, making the other men at the table snicker.

“Yeah, well, I’m an adult, and your father. And you need to sleep to grow, so come on. Let’s get going,” he announces. “Say goodbye to everyone.”

While pouting, Layla walks around the table hugging and saying good night to each of their visitors. She keeps complaining all the way to the bathroom while brushing her teeth, and grumbling even as she puts on her pajamas, and still trying to come up with excuses to stay up when Archie brushes her hair. But when she’s tucked in and Archie presses a kiss to the tip of her nose and then her forehead, when Sunny curls up at the feet of her bed, Layla sighs contently.

“Night, Daddy.”

“Sweet dreams, Pixie.” Archie leaves the door ajar, the light in the hallway always on in case she needs to go to the bathroom or to find him.

This is their everyday, and he enjoys the comfort it brings. One more day of keeping a child happy and safe – it feels like a great accomplishment, probably the one that makes him the proudest.

But then he returns to reality when his friends, still sat at the table, turn their inquisitive gazes on him.

“So, the hot neighbor, huh?” Mad Dog quips, and Archie rolls his eyes.

“Seriously, guys. It’s nothing.”

Kevin smiles. “Don’t worry. Jughead put us up to speed,” the tone is well-meaning, but Archie knows what comes later. “You might not want to admit your interest in her, but you have to recognize, she’s stunning. A true beauty with an amazing sense of style,” Kevin praises Veronica, and Archie can feel his cheeks heating up, because yes, he’s right. And not only that, but he has this memory of her ass in jeans and those silk pajamas sticking to her body… and yes, he has needed a few more minutes of privacy in the bathroom because he’s only human.

“She is.” Archie decides that maybe if he keeps his answers short and simple, they might let it go faster, get bored and move on to another subject.

“What does she do for living?” Jughead asks.

“She’s the marketing manager for WBTV.” He has asked her about her life, and he knows she likes her coffee black with two sugars because he saw her making herself one. And he’s embarrassed to remember her hair has a scent of something sweet and earthy, he hasn’t been able to pinpoint.

“Arch?”

“Uh?”

Mad Dog shakes his head. “We lost you for a minute, man. Daydreaming about the girl?”

“No!” Archie frowns, and sits down, grabbing the bottle of beer and draining the last of its contents. “I was trying to remember if Layla has to take something to school tomorrow.”

“Sure, you did.” Jughead leans forward on the table, while Kevin leans back and crosses his legs. “You also looked like someone had kicked your puppy when you realized she got herself a date.”

And that’s it, isn’t it? Yes, the thought has been wandering around his mind since he opened the door a couple of hours ago and Veronica was standing there – looking gorgeous and all dolled up – but with a tall and handsome guy at her side, on her way to dinner. But how can he be jealous? He has no right, and he barely knows her – though, he is interested in the prospect of learning more than just where she came from, where she works, and how she likes her coffee.

“That’s right. She had a date, so there’s no chance for me–“

“Wait a minute,” Mad Dog interrupts, looking slightly pissed at the defeated attitude Archie’s showing. It might have something to do with being his gym buddy, and a personal trainer. He doesn’t like quitters. “It’s a date. She’s not in a relationship with this guy. You can ask her out, but you’ve got to put it all out there, Andrews.”

Kevin hums, seemingly lost in thought. “I’ve got to say, I didn’t get romantic vibes from them. Plus, I think her date checked us out. Mad Dog and me, not Jug,” Kevin clarifies, making everyone but Jughead snort a laugh. “What? You can’t complain. You’re the only one of us in a serious relationship.”

“Guys–“ Archie tries to defuse the conversation. They can maybe even squeeze another game before he has to kick them out of his home.

“Look, you’ve got to ask her out. It’s clear you like her, Arch. An even better, Layla likes her,” says Jughead, folding his arms over his chest, as if he had just claimed checkmate.

“It’s not that simple,” Archie tries once again, but at this, Mad Dog smirks.

“Fine. Since you’re not going to ask her out, I will.” It’s a dare, and everyone in the room knows so, but they await patiently for Archie’s reaction.

“What?” Archie can feel the heat rising up his neck, and it’s a reaction he cannot quite explain. “No!”

“Why?”

“Because–“ Archie splutters pathetically. “Because she’s– she’s my neighbor. And–“

“You have a crush on her?” Kevin offers in a soft voice, but also treating him like a child who cannot express himself.

Archie growls, throwing his head back in exasperation, because he’s been put on the spot and there’s no way he can win this battle against the people who know him best. “Fine! Yes. I like her.” He heaves a big sigh, as if he had been holding his breath for too long. “ _Shit_! I like Veronica.”

His friends look at him with smug smirks on their faces, but then Kevin extends a hand, and Mad Dog and Jughead give him ten-dollar bills. They’ve apparently bet on his love life, which is a more entertaining game than poker.

“What was the bet about?”

“I said you’d admit it tonight, with a little push. Mad Dog thought you’d try to ask her out before him once we left or in the morning, but without ever admitting it. And Jug thought we’d need Betty’s help,” Kevin explains as he pockets his winnings.

“I hate you, guys.”

“You don’t,” Mad Dog replies with a lilt of amusement in his voice, as he slaps his friend’s shoulder. “So, one more game?”

 

 

It feels stupid. It’s probably the most childish thing he’s done in a very long time, but he just hasn’t worked up the courage yet, and so he spent the whole weekend avoiding Veronica – which would be so much easier if she didn’t happen to live just across the hall. And that’s not the worst, but he thinks his smart six-year-old is onto him because she gives him weird looks, and questions why they are in such a hurry when they take Sunny on his walks.

He’s certainly running out of excuses, though. And he cannot avoid her forever – because he’s not that smart. He’s just been lucky she hasn’t caught him sneaking out of his home like an idiot.

But today is Monday and he’s sure sooner rather than later his dimwit friends will ask about the situation. Therefore, he thinks he has earned himself a large cup of coffee to get him through this day. He grabs a mug, and is pouring himself some of that dark liquid gold that will make his brain function, when he sees a red whirlwind running towards the front door, followed by a blonde one.

“Hey!” Archie calls just when Layla puts her hand on the door knob. “Where do you think you’re going?”

Layla grins sheepishly. “To Veronica’s? I want my hair in a bun, like a ballerina.”

“No.”

“Daddy, please?” Layla pouts, as Sunny sits in front of him as if he were the one being scolded.

“We cannot bother her every day.” There’s no way he can tell her the real reason why he’s not about to put a foot in Veronica’s apartment. How could he even begin to explain he’s attracted to the woman? Yes, he had to explain to Layla why boys and girls are different and how babies are made, and all of those things in between, but he spent that time blushing to his ear tips and trying his best to be almost clinical.

“It’s not every day. Please? Daddy?”

And he wants to say no, but it would be because of him, and that’s not a good enough reason. So, he sighs, “Fine, but if she’s busy, you won’t bother her.”

That bright smile on his daughter’s face is a good enough reward for him.

“Thank you, Daddy!” And Layla unlocks the door, dashing across the hall, to knock on Veronica’s door, while he stands at his door to watch this interaction play out.

As he guessed, Veronica opens the door looking absolutely beautiful in a black skirt and white blouse, her hair in soft waves. She smiles brightly at Layla, greeting her and letting her and Sunny in, despite her reservations about the dog. And it’s then that she notices him at the door.

The hall is between them like a river neither of them dares to cross. But she smiles softly, and he cannot help but to return it.

“Hi,” he utters clumsily, holding the mug with both hands, just so he doesn’t fidget.

“Good morning, Archie. Do you want to join us? I have bagels.”

“No. I’m– I’m fine.” He just had two charred toasts with cheese, but he cannot be near her now. “I’m sorry if Layla is interrupting your morning.”

“Nonsense. She’s always welcome.” Her mouth curves a little more in one corner. “So are you.”

“Thank you. I’m– I’ll just keep an eye on Sunny.” He closes the door behind him, and follows Veronica. He drinks his coffee while watching Layla talking to Veronica as her hair is twisted in a bun, pinned in place without one complain. They laugh at something, but he only has eyes to the delicate way Veronica’s hands work, to her softness about the way she treats Layla, and her patience as the little girl asks questions.

It all happens in fifteen minutes or less, but it’s enough to put Layla in a good mood, and see her skipping her way back to their place.

“Archie?” Veronica calls after he’s thank her again, after trying to escape. “Have I done something to upset you?”

“What?” He frowns, taken aback by this question.

“I feel you’ve been avoiding me the last couple of days,” she says, tilting her head to the side, while her inquisitive dark eyes try to make contact with his.

He swallows thickly. He’s been caught, and he doesn’t know how to get out of this situation. “No! I should go. I can’t be late with Lays. So, um, see you later?” But he’s sure she knows he’s lying, because he doesn’t dare to look at her in the eye, and he’s basically running away before she can reply.

“Sure. Have a good day.”

“You, too.” Archie closes the door, and feels more like an idiot than before, if that’s possible.

 

 

There are days that feel like they will never end. Those are exhausting and take their toll on everyone, but by the end of them, you just want to be home and, in Archie’s case, have dinner with his child and forget about every other problem waiting for him in the real world. Like his boss, demanding a little extra effort in the new projects – as if he didn’t do just that by making sure they are still within the budget when the guy in charge of it only worries about his pals and how to help them with some contracts.

This particular day, he needed to work some overtime, and Betty was sweet enough to let him know she’d stay with Layla, since Jughead is doing some freelance work, covering a cold case related to the Irish mob for some kind of magazine. He’s lucky his friends are there to help him, because he doesn’t know how would he manage to take care of Layla without them.

Climbing up the stairs to get some exercise done, since he’s been in meetings and at the office all day, trying to get new suppliers, Archie just wants to plop down on his couch and snuggle with Lays, even if she wants to watch Nemo again.

He tugs his tie loose and shoves it inside his messenger bag, just five steps away from the third floor.

Reaching for his keys, he lifts his eyes just in time for them to find the door of 3A staring at him, making something inside of him click.

There will never be a right time, because the right time is whenever he finally does it. The thought of how and when ask Veronica out, see if she has a little bit of interest in him, that’s just messing with his head. So, his feet carry him to her door, and before he can convince himself that this is a terrible idea, he rings the doorbell.

He hears the sound of her elegant slippers against the hardwood floors before she opens the door.

“You’re not the delivery guy,” she quips when she sees her. Her berry tinted lips stretching into a smile that brightens up his day in a way he hadn’t thought possible.

He snorts a tired laugh. “No. Sorry, about that.”

It’s only now that she takes in his outfit, the dress shirt with the two top buttons undone, his messy hair out of running his hands through it too many times, and the messenger bag strap across his chest. Veronica frowns.

“Are you just getting home?” she asks, and at that he hums and tilts his head to the side. “It’s late.” She means because of Layla, and it’s sweet that she worries about that, about the well-being of his daughter.

“Layla is fine. She’s with my friend Betty.” He toys with the keys in his hand, looking at the bright colors in which it was painted. “But before I go home I need to talk to you.”

“Oh,” her mouth moves slowly, and her eyes flutter from his eyes to his hands, and back again. “What about?”

“You were right. When you said I was avoiding you, you were right,” he finally blurts out. And it feels like his chest gets a little lighter now that he’s not holding that lie in. “But it’s not because you’ve done something wrong. On the contrary, you’ve been great to us. To Layla and even Sunny,” he lets out a breathy laugh, and sees her smile but with one curious arched eyebrow. “To me. And I know, my timing might be off, because you’re seeing someone– or at least, had a date with that guy. I mean–“ He really doesn’t know how to stop himself from spiraling down this rabbit hole.

“Date?” Her eyes narrow before they open wide with realization. “Oh. No! You are talking about Moose, last Thursday? He’s my assistant. His name is Marmaduke, but he goes by Moose. I told you it was a work dinner.”

“Yes, but he took you there, and came to pick you up.” Archie feels his cheeks growing hotter and redder. Of course, her assistant had to pick her up because she’s new in the city, and it’s the guy’s job to literally assist her. “I’m making a fool of myself, aren’t I?”

“Archie,” she lets out this soft giggle that makes him feel as if it tickled his ears.

“What I wanted to say is that, I’ve been thinking about you.” He closes his eyes tightly, because even if it’s true, this is not coming out like he expected. In college, he was much better at this. “God,” he breathes out. “I’m a mess. And you make it worse.”

“I’m sorry?” Veronica doesn’t look offended, but amused.

“No! I’m sorry. You’re beautiful, and confident, and smart… and I’m just a stupid single dad after a really long day at work trying to ask you out,” he mutters quietly at the end, his voice going from normal to a whisper when he realizes he has finally got it out of himself.

Veronica purses her lips, trying to contain a smile but it still manages to appear on that lovely heart-shaped face.

The seconds that follow seem eternal, because she doesn’t say anything and he can hear his heartbeat between his ears. And he doesn’t know if it’s a heart attack, but isn’t he a little too young for that?

His breath hitches when he sees her hands reaching out, cupping his face and bringing him down to her lips. And isn’t this the sweetest reward after the most terrible speech to ask a marvelous woman out?

Archie closes his eyes as soon as Veronica sucks his top lip between hers. He doesn’t even register when his keys slip from his grasp, because his hands find quickly the curve of her waist to pull her closer. He just can’t get enough. Nibbling on her bottom lip, he feels her exhale against his cheek, in a little gasp that makes him feel a bit bolder. His right-hand travels up to card through her dark locks, just as she tugs on the short hairs at the back of his head. He can feel his muscles tightening, as if getting ready to spring forward, to taste more of her. All of her.

But as he pulls back to take a deep breath, and dive in for another kiss, seeing her glazed eyes and her lips with smudged lipstick on them, they hear someone clearing their throat.

They look to the right to see a delivery guy looking extremely uncomfortable. “Sorry to interrupt. I have an order for Veronica Lodge?”

“That’s me,” Veronica says, with more self-assurance than Archie could ever had. They take a step backwards each, and Archie stands there as awkwardly as possible as Veronica goes for her wallet to pay the guy.

When she returns, and the delivery guy leaves, Archie tries to look composed. “I should go. Have a good night, and enjoy dinner.” He picks up his keys, and opens his mouth to ask for a proper answer to his earlier request.

“It’s a yes, Archie. In case you had a doubt.” Veronica grins before rising on tiptoes, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Have a good night, too.”

He knows there’s a huge smile on his face, and he cannot help it, but he has to tame it down. He doesn’t want questions from Betty, much less Layla. So, he tries to calm down, not look too excited, and he opens the front door.

“Hello! Sorry, I’m late, girls.” He walks into the living room, where Betty and Layla are doing something with Legos, when they both turn their gazes on him to greet him. Except none of them say anything, and only start to frown as they take in his appearance. “I had to work until late.”

Betty purses her lips, but she looks bemused at something. “Right.” And then she mouths something terrible for him to learn, while Layla starts scowling at him. _“You have lipstick on your face!”_

“Why do you have purple lips?” Layla asks soon enough.

His eyes are wide as saucers. “I had a grape popsicle?” It’s the best lie he can come up with, without telling his daughter he took a detour on his way home to make out with their neighbor.

Betty can’t help it, and she snorts a loud laugh. She does her best, by covering her mouth, so Archie’s not going to blame her. This is a ridiculous situation.

“I’m going to wash up, and you guys can tell me all about your day, when I come back.” He needs to check how bad the situation of his face is, and clean up all the evidence before Layla comes up with more questions.

“Actually, I have to go,” Betty says as she stands up. She walks to Archie, placing one hand on his arm. “I’m glad things are working out for you. Now be careful, because you have one very inquisitive girl at home.”

“Thanks, Betty.”

“No problem.” She takes her bag, and shoulders it. “I’ll call you for details. And probably, Jug will be there too. I’ll put you on speaker.” Archie rolls his eyes as she walks past him, saying her goodbyes to Layla, but before the front door is open, she calls his name. When he turns around, Betty takes the picture she was dying for. “Bye, Casanova.” His allegedly best friend cackles as she leaves his home.

“We don’t have popsicles,” Layla says sternly, with arms akimbo. “Why can’t I have one?”

Archie would normally try to argue against her logic, but his alibi is weak at best. “I’ll get you some when I go to the grocery store.”


	4. A sweet Saturday, a spicy Sunday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I took so long to update!
> 
> I haven't replied to the comments, but I will. Meanwhile, you can read this new chapter that I hope you like because I had to overcome a serious case of writer's block to finish it.

It’s quite different for her. The entire situation is foreign to Veronica, because after that sensuous and amazing kiss with Archie, things have seemed to cool off. And firstly, she hates feeling like a teenager waiting to be asked to prom, because she didn’t do it the first time, and she’s not willing to do it now. As a rule, she waits for no one. But secondly – and this reason outweighs everything in this case – Archie’s been adorable to her, letting her know that he’s been busy, that he needs to find a sitter for Layla, and that he wants to see her soon.

Biting her lip, Veronica tries to think about a clever line to message him. She’s already seen him today; this morning, when Layla asked her to braid her hair, and the girl stole a few grapes and a strawberry from Veronica’s breakfast. All while Archie and her tried their best to act _normal_ around the little girl.

But just as she wills herself to type, Archie beats her to it with a message of his own.

_My dad is visiting this weekend. How about Saturday for a date?_

She actually squeaks when she reads is.

“Is everything okay?” Moose wonders as he pokes his head into her office after hearing the ear-piercing sound.

While trying to disguise the giddiness the news provokes in her, she barely replies, “Yes. Sure.” But apparently, she makes a poor job, because he smiles and chuckles. She gives up, letting out a little sigh, and tilting her head to the side. “Fine, if I must tell. My neighbor asked me out.”

“Hot redhead?” says a feminine voice as she peeks around Moose. Midge’s big eyes light up with the gossip.

Since Veronica is new in Boston, she doesn’t have many friends yet. And Midge is new in the network, vibrant and full of energy, something Veronica appreciates to have in her life. The new sports caster has become also a confidante of some sort.

“Archie, yes.” Veronica quickly types on her phones, her shellacked nails occasionally tapping against the screen.

“Ooh, that’s fantastic!” Midge says, now fully entering the office. “But wait, it’s not with the daughter, right? I mean, the date is just with the two of you?”

“Daughter?” Moose mutters, and then everything clicks in his head. “He’s the jealous guy from when I picked you up!”

“Yes and no,” Veronica mumbles as she gets a smiley face with flushed cheeks in reply, just like she imagines Archie to look like. When she lifts her gaze to the two very confused people before her, she explains. “Yes, he’s the man who happened to think we were going out on a date. And no, he’s not bringing his daughter.”

Veronica can hear Moose and Midge speak in hushed yet excited voices, but she decides to ignore them in favor of mentally going through her closet. She doesn’t want to assume anything, but she believes it’s better to be safe than sorry, so she’ll also pick one cute set of teal colored lingerie she had shopped for just last week – not that she had anything in mind, but maybe she had been hopeful.

When her phone beeps with an alert for a meeting, Veronica stands up and realizes Midge is still animatedly talking to Moose. Poor girl hasn’t seemed to realize the man is gay, and keeps batting her eyelashes for some attention. And Moose, being a sweetheart and also clueless, flashes those cute smiles and acts nervous all because he has no idea how to say he’s not interested.

“Moose,” Veronica calls, trying to save him from the unwanted attention. “Please, order my lunch to be delivered at my office. I need to go through some reports.” She starts to walk away, heels clicking against the floor in a clean and sharp sound. “I’m in the mood for Thai. Spicy and sweet.” She smiles devilishly to herself. Those two adjectives might be just what she’s hoping for from Archie Andrews as well.

Just thinking about her neighbor brings a smile to her face. Of course, they’ve talked and shared pieces of who they are during fleeting encounters, but a date feels more definitive – they are choosing to spend time together, alone to get to know each other, and maybe more. She’s infinitely glad he had the courage to ask, because she had been doubting herself – had she read the signs correctly? Was he interested? She surely is. Not only is he handsome, but also sweet and kind. An amazing dad raising a smart and charming little girl. One more reason why she had her doubts. What does Layla mean if they realize they truly want to explore something more?

“So,” Midge interrupts Veronica’s reverie. “Chuck asked me out.”

A tight-lipped smile and a humming sound are the only reaction Veronica has at first. She’s not a big fan of the men in the sports department, mainly because they were quite old-fashioned when she first approached them. “Did he?”

Midge tilts her head to the side. “And I know you don’t like him.” She chuckles when Veronica shrugs her shoulders. They’ve talked about this before. “But he’s actually been nice to me. And he’s an attractive man. But then there’s Moose,” and Midge gets this dreamy look on her face, one that makes Veronica panic because how is this woman not noticing the man is gay? And also, why hasn’t he told her when it’s clear she’s been flirting with him?

Fidgeting in her seat, Veronica leans forward on the mahogany table of the cocktails bar where they’ve decided to have some just-girls time after work. “But you should say yes to the date. If you say he’s been nice to you, perhaps he’s showing interest and a softer side.”

“But Moose is so sweet to everyone. What if–“

“What if you miss a chance with a great man because you’re idealizing another?” Veronica asks, making a mental note of telling Moose to be honest about his sexuality, or at least tell Midge he’s not interested in her. “Besides, if he happens to be an asshole, I’m one text away. I’ll save you.”

Midge giggles. “Okay. You might be right. And you know that if your date goes awry, you can call me too.”

“Oh, don’t worry, Midge. Archiekins is a perfect gentleman.”

“You might want him to have someone to call in case he needs rescue.”

Both women laugh, before clinking their glasses and sipping their drinks.

 

 

There’s something about dates that she loves. It’s not only the date itself, but all the preparations she likes to go through before them. Like pampering herself, to be relaxed and ready for a fun night out. And so, Veronica had asked Moose to book her an appointment at a day spa to get herself in the mood. What better than to splurge on feeling great?

After trimming her hair, getting her nails done, having a massage and feeling and looking like the diva she is, Veronica has time to admit she might feel the pleasant fluttery nervousness of a long awaited first date. And she loves every bit of it. It’s been so long since she has allowed herself to be excited about anything. Because even if she had decided to come to Boston for a much-needed change in her life, that never meant she wasn’t fearful of the outcome – she just pushed the fear behind her confidence and did her best to achieve her goals, like usual.

It’s a calm and chilly beginning of October in Boston, and Veronica is happily getting ready to wow Archie Andrews. Teal color lingerie, high-waisted shorts, that black sheer silk blouse with a flowery pattern she thinks will distract him enough during dinner, and a leather jacket that’s just the finishing touch. She pins her hair up in a crown braid to soften her look, and does her make up so her lips are the focus in a deep shade of plum – in moments like this, she’s thankful about her thick and dark eyelashes as she curls them and applies the mascara. Everything is just like she hoped for.

The doorbell rings just as she’s choosing which handbag will go better with her look, and instead of screaming, she texts Archie with a winky face.

 _Good things come to those who wait_.

She places in the bag the vintage compact mirror with a rose carved in mother pearl, a gift from her grandmother when she was twelve – a little lady, she had said, always looks her best… to herself.

 _Haven’t we waited long enough?_ Archie replies but adds an embarrassed face to the end.

Veronica bites her lip, and shoulders her bag. The heels of her ankle boots announce her, because when she opens the door, Archie’s straighten up and looking like a good old-fashioned American boy in dark slim-fit jeans, white shirt and a two-button jacket – his red hair looks even more vibrant if possible.

“You look… beautiful,” he babbles, but then a smirk tilts his mouth to one side. There’s a certain effect in that pause, before he calls her beautiful, a breathy sound as if he can’t help himself. An unspoken sign that she can take his breath away that makes her heart stutter in giddiness.

“You don’t look bad yourself,” she teases him, but takes a step closer to place a hand between the lapels of his jacket to feel the warmth of his chest, and inhale the smell of his cologne and clean clothes.

They lock eyes, and she knows if they don’t leave soon, they won’t leave at all, so she turns around to lock the door behind her quickly.

“Shall we?”

He chuckles. “Yes. Yes, of course.” And he offers the crook of his arm so she can slip her hand on it as they walk to the elevator.

They take an Uber to drive them to the Mediterranean restaurant Archie made reservations at in Columbus. He confesses he solely chose it because Betty praised the dessert menu, and he believed Veronica would appreciate that.

“You strike me as someone who, as myself, has a sweet tooth,” he comments innocently, but she cannot help to stare at him intently. His sweet smile melts into a more knowing smirk while they hold eye contact. She doesn’t have to say anything to let him know her sweet tooth indeed craves for a snack – and she’s looking at it. He seems to find himself in the same situation.

They both chuckle.

Fred arrived Friday night, and Layla was elated to have fun with her grandpa – including an impromptu show with her ukulele and a dancing Sunny, who also barked away at the chorus. Archie laughs, because he’s sure Layla loves Fred better than anyone else, and he’s more than fine with it.

“She loves you,” Veronica says, watching the adorable pride and blush that bathes his expression.

“I know. But my dad is her favorite person, and I’m completely fine about that. He’s one man who never disappoints.”

She wants to ask if he feels like he has – disappointed Layla, somehow. But the driver stops before the restaurant, and it’s time for them to get out of the car. The question dies in her mouth, but she files it away for another time.

The warm ambience of the place is made for them to talk and get to know each other a little better. Also, the bottle of red wine starts to set the mood for the beginning of a great night.

“How’s the new job going?” Archie asks before he lifts the glass to his lips.

“Good. Of course, it’s not easy not only being new in the city, but also new in the network. Most people have been nice, though. And I believe the network is happy with my work so far.” She smiles. “I still have many plans to make things even better.”

Mirroring her smile, Archie leans forward a bit more. “You’re relentless, aren’t you? Always going for what you want.”

“Is that a compliment?” she’s teasing him, because it’s obvious he meant it like that.

“I’d like to be more like that.” Archie sighs, looking down at the table’s linen, before he feels her hand covering his. “Was that pitiful? Sorry.”

“No,” Veronica mutters as her hand gently squeezes his. “You are so full of joy, Archie. So pure and generous. It shows with your friends and family. I’d like to be like that, too.” She smiles. “We all have our qualities.”

“I guess we do. I would like to be a bit bolder, you know?”

“Like when you asked me out and kissed me the other day?”

He chuckles. “That was a joined effort. And I would’ve regretted it if I hadn’t done so.”

Smiling, Veronica takes a sip of her glass while still looking at him. She’s not about to confess she’s been having fantasies about him since he got half-naked in her kitchen – not now anyway, maybe later. That kiss had been something she had craved for a while, and it’s honestly the least she hopes for, after their date tonight.

She asks about his job, and he talks about a new project, and how he likes to go to the site because at least he spends time outside. It’s not really hard to imagine this is not a man who enjoys spending time behind a desk – she’s seen him with Layla and Sunny for their daily walks during the evenings, and even witnessed their visits to the park.

“I used to work with my dad during summer,” he comments wistfully as the waiter places the dishes in front of them. “Breaking stone, carrying bags of cement, and manual labor in general. I like to think it helped me build character.”

Veronica attentively watches him. In front of her, she has a man who has built himself, and never took things for granted – blisters in his hands, and sweat dripping down his forehead. Meanwhile, she was born with a silver spoon in her mouth. Her move to Boston looks like a mere whim compared to how he ended up in the city.

“Layla was three, and we were living with my dad in Riverdale, but I needed to get a better job. Not only because of the money – though that helps – but because I couldn’t hope for my dad to help me forever.” His mouth tilts to one side as the memory comes to mind. “Betty and Jug had been here since they left for college, so they encouraged me to come so they could help me with Layla. I’ve been very lucky.”

At that, Veronica carefully tries her hand at prodding a bit more into his life. “Was it always just you and Layla?”

A deep scowl appears on his face, as he fidgets in his seat. “No, but mostly. Layla doesn’t remember her mother… and I prefer it that way.”

“I’m sorry. I upset you–“

“No. Well, yes, but not you.” He sighs, reaching for her hand over the table, brushing his thumb across her knuckles in a gesture she’s not quite sure it’s to appease her, but to keep himself focused on something. “It’s not a pleasant memory.”

“Archie,” she mutters softly, turning her hand so she can twine her fingers through his, making him smile as his gaze falls on their joined hands. “Well, I was a brat, and I’m so glad you didn’t meet me back when I was a teen,” she quips and begins to tell him a few harmless stories about her wild adolescence.

Neither of them want this date to be turned into a sob fest, or an analysis of the woes in their lives. It’s their first date. Time to enjoy.

They finish their main course, and choose a dessert each. Before she can even bat her eyelashes to ask for a bite of the profiteroles he ordered, Archie is already pushing his plate in her direction.

“Want to try it?”

Her eyes shine, because even if she’s more than happy with her chocolate crepe soufflé, she just loves to try sweet treats. Of course, she returns the gesture. She giggles when he gets chocolate on the corner of his mouth, and they flirt away until the dessert is gone and he pays for the dinner, despite her mild protest of being an independent woman – she’s not about making a scene either.

As Archie slips his jacket on, Veronica gets an idea.

“We’re not going home yet, right?”

He smirks. “Have something in mind?”

“Do you know a good place to go dancing? Have a few drinks? My treat, since you bought the food.” Veronica places her hands on the lapels of his jacket, and presses them softly against his chest. She smiles when he curls his hand on her waist.

“I think I know a place.”

It turns out he _does_ know a place in the Theater District. A night club that looks like the kind of place she enjoys – music to dance the night away, fun people and hopefully good drinks. But there’s also a line outside, and for a moment, Veronica is afraid they will need to wait or maybe bribe someone. But she shouldn’t have had to worry about that, because Archie leads her to the front of the line, and soon he’s bumping fists with the bouncer. It takes her a second but she soon realizes the guy is the same handsome dark-skinned man from Archie’s poker night.

“Veronica, this is Mad Dog… well, Michael, but everyone calls him Mad Dog,” Archie introduces them. “He’s my friend, personal trainer, and part-time bouncer.”

“We do what we must to survive,” Mad Dog says politely. “Nice to meet you, V. And have fun, kids, while the rest of us work.” He motions with his head so they can get into the club.

“Thank you!” Veronica exclaims as she and Archie make their way in.

“If I don’t have to push your drunk asses into a car, then thank you,” Mad Dog quips, before he pushes one skinny man in a dark green suit back, scowling and forcing him back in the line. “No skipping!”

“But–“

“No!” Mad Dog shouts, and the man stops arguing. She would too, considering how menacing the bouncer looks.

Archie leans closer to her, and chuckles before he slips an arm around her waist. He whispers in her ear that’s been quite some time since he last went dancing on a date, but she thinks this is all some kind of elaborated plan to flirt with her as his breath tickles the sensitive skin behind her ear.

And she thinks she’s right. When the music is loud, and they can feel the beat through their bodies, the heat of the room, the noise, it’s as if there’s not much to do but let go. And Veronica realizes Archie Andrews really needed that. She loves to have a good time, but it’s always better with someone who is willing to follow. Dancing, Archie keeps his eyes on her, but keeping a distance at first, waiting for a sign. But she teases him, reaching for little touches, grazing his body with hers, and keeping that intense eye contact.

After a moment, they have some drinks at the bar and she confesses this is the most fun she’s had since arriving in Boston. He touches her knee and leans forward to tell her he hopes this is the first of many more. And next time they are on the dancefloor again, she doesn’t wait long to wrap her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss full of frenzy and freedom. He certainly feels liberated if his hands are any indication, because the perfect gentleman he is allows his hands to glide down her waist so the tips of his fingers touch her ass.

His mouth travels to the hinge of her jaw when they run out of air, but he’s startled when her hands curl around his wrists.

“I’m sorry–“ he mouths, wide eyes and embarrassment all over his face. But instead she just takes them to move them lower, so he firmly holds her behind, encouraging him before she takes his face between her hands for a new kiss. He fortunately takes the hint.

“Let’s get out of here,” Veronica shouts, hands itching to sneak under his shirt and touch warm and hard muscles.

He grins and kisses the side of her neck.

They get an Uber to go back to their building, and Mad Dog laughs when he sees them flushed and tangled in each other as they leave the place.

Veronica knows she’s no longer a wild child – she’s works as an executive in marketing in a big network. She’s a grownup. And yet, looking at Archie’s flushed cheeks and gleaming eyes are enough to have her almost climbing his lap to keep kissing him. Uber driver be damned – life is too short.

She makes an embarrassing sound when he happens to lick under her ear with the tip of his tongue. And now she’s the one feeling shame, as she hides her face in the spot where Archie’s shoulder and neck meet. He chuckles, and she giggles too, as he holds her in an embrace. It helps to dissipate the heat, before they can be kicked out of the car.

Climbing off of his lap, Veronica leans against his side. City lights casting cold and colorful shadows across their faces. And with his arm around her, she feels safe and relaxed. A happy sigh goes through her lips as he turns his head to the side to press a kiss to her hairline.

Maybe before she didn’t want to feel so eager and be so vulnerable, but she certainly enjoys the thrill of the night, the fun of discovering who Archie is, and the way he looks at her.

 

 

When they arrive to the building, Archie is the one tiptoeing his way to her apartment – hoping that Sunny won’t alert anyone that he’s just outside in the hall. The dog must be sound asleep at Layla’s feet anyway, but he hopes not to be interrupted now. Veronica prays for the same, and both feel quite accomplished once she locks the door behind them.

She giggles, leaning against her door while looking at his flushed cheeks and slightly disheveled look. He just takes two strides towards hers and shushes her with a kiss as he cradles her face between his large hands. It’d be a terrible lie if she ever said that she doesn’t like how Archie kisses or how much he enjoys it. Archie Andrews loves to kiss and be kissed – he seems to have been starving for some physical touch, and Veronica won’t complain about helping his case.

His body presses her against the door, trapping her there as if to feel more of her. She feels his warm and taut body against her own, and she shudders. Being used to have control of the situation, Veronica is surprised to enjoy allowing him to take the initiative. Yet, she’s the one leading him to her couch, pushing him onto it and straddling him for some proper groping.

“Ronnie,” Archie whispers hotly as she runs her fingers through his hair, nibbling on his ear lobe, and teasing him. His hands leave her hips and when she sits back, about to wonder why he stopped touching her, he reaches for her hair.

Her scalp almost tingles with the gentle way in with he starts pulling bobby pins out of her hair, her heart stutters each time he caresses her face with his thumb and his soft smile just make her want to hold him forever – keep him safe in her arms, all to herself. His fingers run through her dark waves to free it from the braid, like she knows he must play his guitar.

“You’re a dream, Veronica Lodge,” he mutters in awe, with such sincerity.

No one has ever treated her with so much reverence, and maybe this is what her abuelita told her about – her sweet prince, one she never believed possible to exist.

“Stay with me,” she replies as she leans forward, pecking his lips once. “Spend the night with me, Archiekins.”

He swallows hard, licking his lips as he nods. “Yes. Please.” And he hugs her to him, making her squeak when he flips them on the couch, and his body hovers above hers. She makes room for him between her legs, and feels amazed when his skillful fingers happen to graciously and swiftly open the tiny buttons of her blouse. She moans when he licks around the edges of her bra, along her breasts, before making his way up to kiss her mouth.

Veronica pushes him back now, and proves she’s not about to wait for what she wants when she starts to tug at his shirt. He laughs breathlessly, and then she giggles, elated when he just pulls the thing off and she can lust after his half-naked form. Her hands explore the hard planes and muscles, as he kisses her shoulder, sliding her blouse down her arms. Archie’s distracted enough so she’s able to unzip his pants, but he gasps in her ear as her hands sneaked into them.

“ _Shit_.”

Smiling, Veronica kisses his mouth, watching as his jaw falls open. “Want to go to my bedroom?” she suggests. He nods dumbly. “Me too.”

He carries her to the bedroom, her legs wrapped around his waist, one of his hands under her backside, the other cradling the back of her head.

“You better help me with those shorts and tights, because I’m not as patient now,” he warns, making her laugh.

“Me neither,” Veronica confesses as she slides the side zipper down.

He sheds his last remaining garments and she makes a show of taking her tights off, purposely taking her time, until she stands before him in her sexy teal lingerie. His hands reach for her hips, thumbs pressing against her hip bone, fingers on the dimples of her back. Archie doesn’t kiss her and instead touches her forehead with his, as the tip of their noses.

“I want to kiss you all over.”

She smiles, shivering as her eyes flutter shut. “Sounds perfect.” She feels his hands gliding up her back, and linger on the band of her bra.

Archie pauses. “What do you want from me?” He teases her, gliding his index finger right under the hooks.

“Everything,” Veronica whispers before she takes his face for a deep kiss, and she feels him unhooking her bra.

For a second, she’s afraid that bold statement is going to deter him, to make him nervous. Instead, Archie seems to feed on expectations. Like his sole purpose is to please her, he goes above and beyond to make it all about her. He picks up on her cues, when to be gentle and when not, just as she reads his sighs and gasps, that deep noise from the back of his throat – a low rumble that makes her feel accomplished for having him at her mercy.

It’s four in the morning when, with her chin against his shoulder, their legs tangled, and his hand looking for hers to link their fingers together he asks if he should go, if she wants to be left alone.

“No,” she replies simply, and it’s enough for him who waits for her to fall asleep with her head on his chest, as he draws nonsensical paths on her lower back, before he too succumbs into slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think about their date?
> 
> I want to thank the Varchie fam, particularly my Golden Girls who kept encouraging me to write, and helped me by supporting me and giving me advice. You're great girls!


	5. Sunshine, who is this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long wait, but I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry if it seemed like I had abandoned this, but I haven't. I had just lost the inspiration but I'm trying to get back into it.
> 
> Now we will start the journey properly, and see more of everyone.

It’s strange not to wake up with a tiny hand shaking him and demanding breakfast, or being licked on the face by a dog. It’s been years since he’s found himself in this position, wrapped in the softness of supple skin, tangled in the warm body of a woman instead of sneaking away in the night like a thief in search for a respite out of his life as a father.

Archie stretches an arm, trying not to disturb Veronica who is still curled at his side sleeping. He fortunately manages to get his pants and pulls his phone out to check the time. Seven and sixteen minutes in the morning, less than an hour before he knows Layla will get out of her room bouncing in search for him.

He heaves a sigh, taking one long look at Veronica.

Not long ago, just the thought of taking that leap of faith and ask her out had seemed so difficult and frightening. Now, with her in his arms, after tasting sweet lips and skin, he only wants to ask for more. Eagerness bubbles inside of him, to kiss her and hold her, to be able to worship her or fall over the edge in frenzied need.

“Ronnie,” he mutters softly, dragging one finger down her naked arm. He kisses her shoulder. “Ronnie, babe.”

Archie feels her stirring, and then the hand lingering on his side curls to hold on to him as she sleepily and with eyes closed climbs on top of him. Pushing herself up on his chest as her legs go to each side to straddle him, Veronica lets herself open her eyes.

“So it wasn’t a dream, huh?”

He chuckles, smiles so big, his cheeks feel tight. Here is a wondrous woman, naked and disheveled, leaning forward to press her lips to his in a deep and passionate kiss. His hands fall on the curve of her hips as her tongue delves into his mouth. Her hands frame his face and he feels the air around them shifting to this hot and thick atmosphere, pulling him into the heat that coils inside of him.

Using his physique to his advantage, he flips them over and a mewling sound pours out of Veronica’s mouth. A sound that’s about to dissolve his resolve, but he has to stop before she pulls him into another kiss.

“I’ve got to go,” he whispers in a defeated voice.

“No,” she breathes out as her nails scratch up his back, sending electric jolts through his body.

He closes his eyes and frown. “I do.”

Her brown eyes seem to lose that cloud of lust for a bit, as her lips form a soft smile. “Real world calling? Need to be the perfect dad again, instead of my fire igniting lover?”

He smirks. “Sorry.”

She heaves a long-suffering sigh. “I guess I’ll have to learn sharing you with the world. It’s what I get for setting my eyes on a good man.”

“I’ll make it up to you,” he leans to kiss the corner of her mouth, but before he can pull away, she snakes an arm around his neck and cards her fingers through his hair to pull him to her mouth so she can kiss him properly.

“You better, scoundrel. Leaving me here, all hot and bothered. You owe me, mister.”

He doubts once more, but shakes his head before jumping out of bed. He dresses as fast as he can, and tries to look his best just to make it across the hall without rousing suspicious from anyone who might see him. Meanwhile, Veronica wraps one of the pearl-colored silk sheets around herself as she combs her hair with her fingers. She stands up, looking small and adorable, but sexy and confident at the same time.

“I’ll talk to you. Today,” he promises once he slips the jacket on.

Veronica smiles, and tiptoes to kiss his chin. “Make sure to take your shoes off when you sneak in your home.” She takes his hand, as the other holds the sheet in place, and leads him to the front door, when she kisses his mouth chastely. “And I know you will. I know where you live,” she quips.

The way he looks at her, as if she were a vision, a beauty who has stepped out of his dreams, makes her blush.

“Go,” she prompts, pushing him softly. “Take care of Layla.”

He wants to say something, but he’s afraid this sentiment starting to grow so fast inside of him will be too much for her, and for himself as well. It’s scaring, but exhilarating.

Archie smiles and presses a kiss to her cheek. “Later, Sunshine.”

 

 

He’s halfway through the living room, in his way to his bedroom, shoes dangling from his hand as he tries his hardest not to make a noise – not again, after the soft click of the front door closing behind him.

“Daddy?” a soft and sleepy voice calls from behind him.

Archie turns around only to find Layla, rubbing her eye with her fist, red hair messy. Sunny is at her side, sluggishly stretching the sleep out of himself too. They make a funny and adorable image, but he isn’t really in any position to ask questions.

“Why are you dressed like that?” Layla asks, frowning with curiosity.

“Lays, I’m–“

“I’m making waffles,” suddenly a raspier and calmer voice interrupts, walking past Archie. His father looks strangely ready to start his day, even if still in pajamas. The offer of food is enough to distract both Layla and Sunny. “How about picking some toppings, sweetie?” Fred tells Layla, making her grin and dash into the kitchen. Once the little girl is far away enough, he smirks to his son. “Never were too good at the sneaking in, Arch. Go take a shower.”

Being thankful for the father he has is the one thing Archie has never taken for granted. He might be more grateful for this save, though, than he has been in a while, because he had no idea how to reply to Layla’s question.

But as he hurries into the bathroom to take a much-needed shower, he thinks about how he’ll need to come up with explanations for his daughter. After all, he quite likes Veronica, and hopes last night was just the beginning of something more, so sooner or later Layla will find out. Maybe he should ask his dad for some tips, and talk to Veronica as well when the time is right.

When Archie returns to find Layla already munching on some strawberries as she waits for her waffles, he grins at the little girl, dropping a kiss on top of her head.

“Morning, Pixie.”

Layla giggles and reaches up with her hand to touch his jaw. “You’re scratchy, like grandpa.”

After only about three hours of proper sleep, Archie wishes nothing more than to have a calm Sunday, maybe squeeze in a nap at some point. But what he hopes for and what happens are very different things. He has a six-year-old who bounces with energy and a pup that waggles his tail in excitement at the mere sound of someone going near the front door. Plus, it’s his dad’s last day in Boston and he thinks they should share as a family.

They spend the afternoon playing at the park, which of course Layla loves, and Fred too. They are best friends, and completely adore one another. Layla often asks to Facetime her grandpa and tell him about her life, and even with the distance, Archie is happy they can remain close.

Archie laughs as he listens to Layla giggling when Fred twirls her around, Sunny barking out in happiness as he chases them.

When they return home, Fred starts to get ready to drive back to Riverdale. It’s always like this when he has to leave, with Layla clinging to his neck and Fred promising to be back soon. Archie, as old as he is, also feels a little sad each time his father has to depart, but Fred does have a life in Riverdale, and it’s time he gets to enjoy it free of burdens – or as much as he can be.

Layla is hopping on the street with Sunny when Fred wraps Archie in a hug. It’s the only moment of half-privacy they have since his arrival in the morning after the date with Veronica, so the piece of advice doesn’t come unexpected.

“I’m glad you’re having time to yourself, son.” Fred gives Archie a couple of affectionate slaps on the back before letting him go. He breathes out a chuckle as he smirks. “You look like you needed to unwind.”

“Dad,” Archie protests half-heartedly, also smiling. “Veronica surprised me. I–“ he hesitates, because the pressure in his chest feels big at the thought of warm eyes, colored like dark espresso that will keep him wide awake. “I hope to see more of her.”

“I hope so too. It looks like she’ll get a good welcome,” Fred offers as he looks a few feet away from them, where Layla is in fact talking to Veronica. Funnily enough, Veronica is scratching Sunny’s head, and the dog waggles his tail happily from side to side.

Maybe the naughty pup is after all earning himself a spot in Veronica’s good side.

“Daddy!” Layla shouts before rushing to him and flinging herself into his arms so he can catch her. There’s no doubt or fear when she lets herself fall into Archie’s arms. She’s sure he’ll get her. And he does. “Veronica bought dinner for us.”

“I was hoping to invite you over,” Veronica adds once she reaches them. “I thought Fred would join us. I bought lasagna and panna cotta for dessert, enough for four.”

Fred smiles. “It sounds quite tempting, Veronica, but unfortunately I should get going before it’s too late. That way I’ll be rested in the morning when I go back to work.”

“Back to the harsh reality, of course,” she quips, glancing at Archie. There’s a bit of nervousness and shyness when she asks him, “but I hope you and Layla can join me?”

“They will,” Fred replies for Archie, bright smile and mischief in those kind eyes of his. It makes Veronica giggle, because she can tell exactly what’s going on.

“Have a safe trip, Fred.” Veronica rises on tiptoes to press a kiss to Fred’s cheek. And when she’s taking a step back, she adds, “Thank you for taking care of Layla last night. Archie was a perfect date.”

Fred grins. “No problem, Veronica.”

“I’ll be up in a minute,” Archie tells Veronica, before telling Layla to go with their neighbor and get everything ready for dinner.

They watch Veronica and Layla get back into the building, talking and laughing as Sunny follows them like a guardian, sniffing the bags Veronica is carrying. Maybe the dog hopes for some of the leftovers or at least some bites courtesy of Layla.

“You’ll need to start preparing Layla.” Fred sighs, worried look on his face. “She’s a good child, but she’s had you all to herself for her whole life.”

“I know,” Archie babbles, running a hand through his hair. “It’s been one date, but I won’t be sneaking around forever.”

“You’re terrible at it, son, so make a plan.”

 

 

He knows he shouldn’t. Archie’s aware he should make plans and be a grownup about it, start talking to Layla about the possibility of him dating someone – at least plant the seed in her precious little head before telling her that the someone is Veronica, the woman she’s starting to be so fond of and idolize thanks to pastries, pretty clothes and hairdos.

Everything starts that same night Fred leaves, after having dinner and while cleaning the dishes. Layla and Sunny are in the living room, and Veronica is with him in the kitchen of her apartment, so he kisses her. It’s something furtive and sweet, because he can’t help it. She’s there being cute and beautiful, talking about how amazing is that he has such a good relationship with his father, and how she wishes to get to know more about his life. Next thing he knows, Archie is pressing her back against the sink and stealing a kiss. After that, it becomes some sort of game. They hide and take every second alone to share a flirty touch, a desperate kiss, even if it’s just a look. It’s thrilling, and it makes their hearts beat wild.

“I wish I could become her friend,” Kevin comments as he opens the fridge, grabbing some carrots and herbs. Every time he comes over to Archie’s place he’s making sure Layla is eating well, and Archie appreciates it, but he wishes Kevin would trust he’s not going to mess up with his child’s nutrition. “She would totally give me details, Andrews,” he hisses, making Archie chuckle.

“What details could you want from that night?” Archie sees Kevin arching one eyebrow pointedly, and blushes. How could anyone share intimate details like that? He always hated locker room talk during his teenage years – even if he had to engage in it in order to bond. “Kev, no.” Kevin shakes his head, and Archie straightens his back, sighing as he finally admits, “It was great, and that’s all I’m going to say.”

Kevin smirks, chuckling a bit. “Please, tell me you made sure she was satisfied with your performance?”

“ _Shit_ ,” Archie complains in a hushed voice. “I don’t think she would’ve invited me back otherwise. Veronica knows what she wants.”

“And she wants you,” Kevin tells him, which makes Archie smile smugly, and shrug one shoulder. “Now, do you want to get into something serious with her? Then start talking to Layla about the possibility of having someone in your lives!”

“I know, but how? How do I tell her about Veronica?”

“What about Veronica?” Layla’s chirpy voice interrupts, and Archie almost jumps out of his skin when he hears her. The little girl laughs.

Archie’s never been too good at coming up with lies, and much less making them believable, so he stands there with wide eyes, hoping this problem will suddenly disappear. It won’t, of course. It’s Kevin the one who distracts her.

“Your dad wants to ask Veronica to help you with your Halloween costume, and he doesn’t know if you’d like that,” Kevin offers quickly, throwing the chopped herbs and carrots in the pot where he’s cooking dinner. Mad Dog, Jug and Betty are supposed to arrive any moment now.

“I’d like that,” Layla replies, her eyes finding her dad only to frown in confusion. “She can help me and Auntie Betty make Sunny’s bun for his Princess Leia costume.”

Kevin rolls his eyes as Archie snickers. It wasn’t his idea to get his daughter dressed as Han Solo, but a few months ago, Fred and her watched Star Wars. Apparently, she grew fond of Harrison Ford’s character quite quickly.

“Why couldn’t you want to be a princess?” Kevin wonders while the doorbell rings.

“That’s boring! And I was Gamora last year. She’s a girl, now I want to be a boy.”

Archie keeps chuckling as he goes to open the door. He’s not about to impose stereotypes on his daughter. Layla can dress however she likes and choose whatever character she wants.

All the friends sit at the table to share dinner at least once a month. It’s tradition. One started by Archie to thank them for their support and help raising Layla. But this time it also might be to help him craft a plan to break the news gently about a possible romance with Veronica – after all, if there’s one person in the world that could force him to step on the brakes of this blossoming relationship with Veronica, that’s Layla.

Betty already knows about the date, and that means Jughead also knows – with more details that he would probably care. Mad Dog keeps smirking at him, smug attitude since he was the one alerting the group of friends after he saw them leaving the club that night.

If someone wonders, no, he cannot keep secrets from these people.

That’s why no one looks really surprised when Layla tells that they are going to Veronica’s apartment some nights to have dinner, or that Sunny loves to get belly rubs from their neighbor. That doesn’t mean Archie doesn’t get weird looks, because he’s not doing a good job hiding anything – and he knows he will be caught red-handed by his daughter.

“That sounds fun,” Betty tests in a sweet voice. “It seems like your dad and Veronica are really good friends. Kind of like me and Juggie.”

Layla tilts her head and gets a funny look on her face before she chuckles. “No, Auntie Betty. You and Juggie are girlfriend and boyfriend. You kiss!” She pulls a face of disgust, making everyone laugh awkwardly. “Daddy doesn’t kiss Veronica.”

Archie starts to feel the blush creeping up his neck.

“But he could,” offers Jughead.

“No!” This time Layla scowls deeper. “Why would he do that?”

Kevin shrugs a shoulder. “Your dad might want to have another adult at home to _talk_ about… _adult things_. Have someone to hug or kiss.”

“Sunny and I kiss and hug him lots.”

Archie wants to heave a long sigh. If she could only understand what he’s been missing. He didn’t know himself until just a couple of weeks ago, when he felt a part of him waking up with Veronica. He wanted not only be the object of someone’s affection, but to care and make someone happy. It did feel a bit lonely sometimes, to have friends but never someone he could truly rely on and share everything with. Kisses and hugs, share a bed, have his heart stuttering for.

“Wouldn’t you like a mom?” Mad Dog tries, and this time Layla’s eyes widen before they turn on Archie. It’s like she had never realized before. And he guesses that’s good – she never felt like she missed a mom or that whole experience. Maybe he did a good job if she hasn’t felt that missing.

“I don’t know,” Layla mumbles. “How does one get a mom?”

Everyone falls silent, because the question breaks their hearts a bit. All of them had a very normal childhood – messed up adolescence, but they guess that’s easier to overcome – loving mom and dad, or at least knowing who they were. Layla doesn’t. It might be the only thing Archie feels guilty about.

Jughead clears his throat. “Who wants dessert? Betty made banana pudding.” He breaks the tension, and distracts Layla with something happier.

Still, Archie can’t shake the bittersweet taste of everything.

After everyone has gone home, and Layla is tucked in bed, Sunny sprawled at the feet of her bed, Archie lies in his own bed looking at the ceiling. He cannot feel tired enough to fall asleep – actually, it’s his brain that still mulls over what Layla said during dinner. It’s not clear if she’s ready for him to start dating, but he knows he should make sure Layla never feels like she’s lacking something or missing on a chance.

Reaching for his phone on the night table, Archie taps on one number he’s been texting quite a bit recently. She picks up before the third ring.

“Yes?” Veronica purrs, and a smile automatically grows on Archie’s face.

“Sorry I’m calling so late. Were you asleep? Were you about to?”

“If this is a sorry attempt to make me telling you what I’m wearing, then no, this isn’t working,” she quips. “You might get rights to that information after a second date.”

“I know. Soon, I promise.” He needs to plan things, to ask one of the guys to care for Layla, because he also wants more than silly pecks on the lips and cheeky touches while hiding from the dog. “I just needed to hear your voice,” he sighs.

“Archie,” Veronica coos.

“Ease my mind, won’t you?” He knows he’s being flirty, but he wants to.

Archie can listen to her softly breathing. “Want me to tell you a bed time story?”

“Tell me anything you want, Ronnie. Or tell me nothing at all, just be there for me a little while, please.” He lets his head fall on the pillow, and closes his eyes tightly.

“What happened? Tell me.”

And he does. It’s easy to share with her, because she listens and makes the right questions, but never asks for more than he wants to share.

“I know it breaks your heart,” Veronica starts in a calm voice. “I honestly think she’s not telling you she misses a mother figure in her life. Couldn’t she just be curious? Has she ever complained before of missing a mom? Maybe she needs to know what that someone could bring into her life.”

He hadn’t thought about it like that. None of them had, and it might be because they all share the same concerns, and Veronica has a fresh point of view.

“Maybe. You might have a point.”

“Archie, you’re an amazing dad. You’ve done great for Layla, so I won’t let you go to bed thinking you’re anything but marvelous at parenting, okay?”

That makes him chuckle and smile. “I really need that second date with you, Sunshine.”

“Sunshine?” Layla’s voice suddenly reaches Archie’s ears, forcing him to sit up as quickly as he can. His eyes almost pop out of their sockets as he watches his daughter and Sunny at the door of his bedroom. Archie’s thumb almost immediately disconnects the call, without so much as a warning to Veronica. “Who is Sunshine? What are you talking about, Daddy?”

“Nothing,” Archie stutters while watching Layla climbing up his bed to get under the covers. Sunny curls up on the floor at his side of the bed, on top of his slippers. “Why are you two here?”

Layla yawns as she curls up on her side, preparing to fall asleep. “Sunny had a bad dream.”

“He did, huh?” Archie smirks. Sunny is already sleeping, so he doubts the dog had any trouble, but Layla would use any excuse to get her way.

Watching her close her eyes, Archie unlocks his phone as fast as he can and writes a text to apologize to Veronica and explain. Unfortunately, she doesn’t answer right away. He doesn’t want to think that by trying to keep everyone happy, he has just screwed up with Veronica.


	6. I Want Candy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not replying to your wonderful reviews that always put a smile on my face when I get them! It's just every time seems like I have less time to write and I'm actually falling asleep as I type this.

It’s been a particular busy day. Since it’s October already, the network has started working on the new shows and the Christmas special programming. The campaigns for the fall season have been working and so far, and Veronica has been praised – but with that praise also comes higher expectation for results. All of this has allowed her little time to think about much more than meetings and quarterly results, but that doesn’t go beyond midday.

She’s confidently strutting towards her office, ready to ask Moose to order food for her to eat as she goes over some reports during lunch time, when said assistant happens to jump in front of her, Midge beaming excitedly next to him.

A deep frown forms between Veronica’s perfectly cared eyebrows. “What’s the matter with you?”

Midge seems about to burst with giddiness. “There’s someone looking for you! They come bearing gifts.”

Arching an eyebrow, Veronica only smirks. “It’s usually that way, sweetie. I have people coming to sweeten me up and asking for primetime space for publicity, which I hate. I don’t like to be bribed with cheap products, and let’s be honest no exclusive brands are in search for local network screen time.”

“She doesn’t mean that,” Moose chips in, moving aside to let her see the redheaded Adonis standing before her office. “She means _him_.”

“He’s gorgeous,” Midge whispers. “Even in that awful outfit.” In true small-town hero fashion, he’s wearing flannel, jeans and working boots, looking more like a construction worker than they guy who makes big-money contracts.

Veronica wants to be mad at him, upset because he hung up on her just when she thought they were falling into something deeper. They were sharing intimate bits of their lives and then… _puff_. Gone. Only one text to apologize, and a stupid and cute picture of Sunny curled up on his slippers – which by the way, it’s the only glimpse she’s got from his bedroom so far.

“He is. And an idiot, too.” Veronica moves past her friends, moving stealthily like a panther about to pounce on an unsuspected deer. At least his lovely brown eyes look like a deer caught in headlights for a second when he realizes she’s there. And then Archie smiles sweetly. What a foolish man! Who could be happy of facing her wrath? “What are you doing here? Archie–“

She is cut off when he pulls a bouquet of sunflowers before her.

“I’m sorry,” he says, letting out a long puff of air, as if he had been holding his breath for too long. “I messed up and I know that, which is why I need your help more than ever. Help me plan how to tell Layla about us, because not only I want a second date. I want to see you, talk to you.” He takes a step closer when her hand wraps around the bouquet, right on top of his. “Kiss you, without feeling like it’s illicit to want you near me.”

“You look like a hobo,” she pouts, just because she hates being emotional in front of other people, and this adorable man is the cheesiest she’s ever met.

He cracks a smile. “I was working on site near here, so I took my chances.”

“Well played,” she whispers, smiling a little at his hopeful look. Taking his hand in hers, and her flowers with the other one, she shouts, “Moose, I’ll be in my office with Mr. Andrews, so please order food for two, and don’t let anyone bother us.” She leads Archie into her office, leaning against the door to close it. His whole look clashes against the contemporary décor of her office and she loves it. She loves it even more when she doesn’t have to worry about wrinkling an expensive jacket when she grabs him by his flannel shirt and pulls him closer to her.

The knowing smirk and yet his blushing cheeks send a shiver up her spine. He’s sexy and adorable, and she never knew that combination could be her weakness.

His hands fall on her waist, and he teasingly kisses the corner of her mouth. Veronica smiles.

“Not good enough of an apology, Archiekins,” she whispers as she eyes his lips. It’s silly but as mad as she’s been over the last two days, she hasn’t been able to stop thinking about him. And it seems like he hasn’t either by the way he wraps his arms around her. One hand firmly planted on her lower back, and the other tangling in her hair as he brings her closer.

She would be a puddle on the floor, hadn’t he been holding her while he technically devours her mouth. If she ever thought coffee was a good pick-me-up, well she was wrong. Her heart beats wildly, and she can almost hear her blood rushing through her body until she’s breathless.

Archie pulls back, pressing his forehead against hers. “Sorry, Ronnie.” And just like that drops a tender peck to the apple of her cheek.

_Good lord!_ Veronica tries to smooth her skirt, and pretend he hasn’t affected her at all, but she does get flustered. “That’s… _better_.” It’s a jab at his ego, but he just laughs it off while wiping some of her lipstick off his mouth with his thumb.

“I’m serious, though. I will need your help telling Layla about us.” He presses his lips in a tight line. “Of course, I’ll be the one to tell her, but I’d appreciate if you’d help me ease the news by getting her used to us.”

“Meaning?” she prompts, as she sits on one of the armchairs, motioning for Archie to take the other.

“Not being overly affectionate before her?”

“Oh. _Oh_!” Veronica giggles. “Archie, I’m not one to be comfortable with showing my _affection_ in public. I like privacy and to have the freedom to properly debauch you without witnesses.”

He blushes furiously. “I know,” he quips, making her chuckle. “But maybe you could come by? For breakfast in our place, let Layla see you being more part of our lives instead of us interrupting yours? Or dinner?”

“I–“ Veronica hesitates a second. She’s never been part of traditional family routines, and it slightly frightens her to get into this so quickly. But it’s also quite clear Archie needs the reassurance – he won’t even try something more with her unless Layla approves. “Okay. Dinner,” she mutters softly, only to be rewarded with a sweet smile from Archie.

“Great!” He leans forward, and takes her hands in his. “I’m not the greatest cook but I can whip something up.”

The excitement and happiness in his eyes are contagious. Really. She can’t help but smile.

 

 

It’s strange to go to their place to have dinner. Unlike previous times, when there was not a _catch_. Now she’s about to test waters, and she’s not in her territory, so Veronica is feeling a little less confident than usual. But as soon as Layla opens the door, her smile still missing a tooth that’s just peeking in an effort to fill its void, Veronica feels her panic ebbing.

“Hello, Veronica!” Before she can even reply to the little girl, Layla has used her soft and tiny hand to lead her into the Andrews home, almost prancing her way to the kitchen, where Archie is making a valiant effort to have everything ready for them. “Daddy, Veronica is here.”

“ _Shit_ ,” Archie mumbles under his breath as he grazes one of the pans with the back of his hand.

Layla’s eyes widen. “Daddy,” she grumbles in reproach.

Veronica attempts to smother a laugh, but she’s still smiling when he sees her.

“Sorry. Sorry,” Archie apologizes quickly, but not before Sunny is catching the piece of chicken that fell onto the floor.

It’s chaotic, and it’s amusing, but it also feels warm and familiar.

“Hey,” Veronica greets, and she can see him catching himself before leaning forward to kiss her. Archie actually takes a step forward, before taking two back. “I brought dessert.” She hands him an apple crumble, to busy his hands before he gives himself away too quickly.

“Thank you. Dinner is almost ready, so why don’t you and Lays sit down? Before I drop everything and Sunny ends up having a feast.”

Not for the first time, Veronica realizes Layla is chatty. The girl could talk anyone under the table, and she loves to share stories about their family and friends. Like most children, she’s also excited about Halloween, and about decorations. She tells Veronica all about her plans, and asks for her help during weekend to finish the costume.

“Are you dressing up?” Layla asks before taking a huge spoonful of dessert that earns her a stern look from Archie. But his severity melts away with one smile from the little girl.

“No, I don’t think so. I haven’t had time to think about it really,” Veronica replies as she takes a sip of her glass of wine – she cannot believe Archie got a bottle just to please her. “How about your dad? Is he going to dress up?”

Layla giggles as she nods. Archie groans.

“He is! Guess what?”

“Um, prince charming?” Veronica tries, making Archie smile, but Layla frowns deeply.

“No!” She sits straighter, then leans towards Veronica, as if she’s about to share a secret. “He’ll be our Chewbacca! He’s the tall one.”

“Oh.” Veronica can’t help the laughter that bubbles inside of her at the look of pure horror in Archie’s face. “It makes sense.”

“I know! That’s what I told Daddy!”

“Even more, Jughead has already got me a suit, so I’m ready for Halloween,” Archie offers as he starts to pick up the dirty dishes. Veronica attempts to help him, but Layla is so enraptured in telling her about school and how she had to regretfully refuse taking the class pet, because Sunny could’ve eaten Mr. Bertie the guinea pig, that Veronica has to stay put.

“Pixie, time for bed. Why don’t you say goodbye to Veronica?” Archie announces once he has finished cleaning up and right as Layla was preparing herself to ask if they could play board games.

“But Daddy!” Layla whines, Sunny looking sullen next to her. The poor dog looks more tired than the girl, and he’s probably happy to go to bed.

“Sweetie, I promise this weekend we’ll be able to play and finish your Han Solo outfit, and Sunny’s cinnamon buns.” Veronica reaches up to cradle Layla’s face in her hands and kisses the girl’s forehead. “Sweet dreams,” she mutters, smiling as Layla nods.

“Night, Veronica,” Layla sighs before her light arms go around Veronica’s neck for a hug. “I had fun. You should eat with us again.”

As Layla walks down the hall to her bedroom, Archie and a stunned Veronica share a look. She expected to have a nice time, after all Layla seems to like her quite a bit since the first time they met. But neither of them imagined the girl would be so welcoming, much less for her to extend a new invitation without being told to do so.

Veronica is left alone with her thoughts as Archie goes with Layla, to make sure she brushes her teeth, washes her face, and to tuck his daughter in bed. And while they follow their routine, Veronica finally realizes she’s not only about to get involved with one kind and gorgeous man, but with a family. Archie doesn’t come alone, and she had never before faced a situation like this. Thinking long term with him is not asking herself if she’d move in with him. Long term with him means to ask herself, would she raise a child with him?

“Hey,” Archie whispers when he comes back. He doesn’t wait for a reply and instead sits next to her on the couch, elbows on his knees. It’s clear he’s not oblivious to what happened, whatever it was. But Veronica hates how heavy things have become on a night that was supposed to be fun and light. She hates there could be regrets lurking in the back of their minds, second thoughts that are very much valid for the both of them, but too dense to be diluted in one night.

She reaches for one of his hands, twining their fingers together. When he turns his head to watch their hands together, Veronica uses the free one to angle his face to her. She kisses him languidly, testing him, silently asking him if he still wants to pursue this with her. And she’s about to pull away when his hands reach for her, holding her closer to kiss her mouth urgently.

That’s all she needed to know tonight.

 

 

It turns out that bonding with Betty while working on the costumes is easier than thought. Even if they couldn’t be more different, both of them are protective of the people they care about, and those lists are currently sharing some names. It also might be easier since they boys hit the gym together, leaving them alone to talk freely. Well, as freely as Layla allows them to be.

During this time together, Betty helps Veronica to come up with ideas for her own costume – the reporter has already chosen to dress as Sherlock and Watson with Jughead, so she has everything covered.

“I’ll help you,” Betty offers while she and Veronica try the white gown on Sunny – an almost impossible task considering the dog only wants to play. He lovingly kisses Veronica’s cheek making her shriek. Layla laughs uncontrollably.

“Please do so!” Veronica cries out for help as Sunny tries to tackle her. The three girls laugh before Layla is able to distract the dog with a cookie. Fortunately, Sunny didn’t destroy his costume.

“Great! So we’ll get ready at Veronica’s, Lays. What do you think?” Betty asks as they carefully put the clothes and accessories away in a box.

“Good,” Layla replies as she munches on a chocolate chip cookie. “She can do my hair! And I want to see her costume.”

So that’s what led the three of them to be on Veronica’s place trying to get Layla ready for trick-or-treating. She’s the first pint-sized, redheaded Han Solo Veronica has ever seen, but her outfit is amazing – and even if it took them almost an hour to get Sunny into the white gown and put the fake hair buns on his head, the dog finally accepted his fate.

As promised, Veronica does work on Layla’s hair into a slick ponytail with a side part, and later is Layla who watches as Veronica does her own hair to give the finishing touches to her look. The girl looks in awe through the mirror as Veronica curls her hair expertly, doing her makeup and applying dark red lipstick.

“You look so pretty,” Layla praises.

“Thank you, sweetie. You look beautiful and like you can save the galaxy,” Veronica quips, both giggling.

“What about me?” Betty asks with a lilt of humor, in her plaid trousers and vest. A great version of a female Sherlock.

“There’s no way Sherlock Holmes ever looked this good, B. Right, Lays?”

The little girl grins. “Smarter than Sherlock, Auntie Betty!”

In that moment, they hear a knock on the front door and Betty goes to get it. On the way, she makes sure Sunny’s buns are in the right place, but the pup doesn’t look too happy about it. Betty snickers – Princess Leia was surely never this hairy or drooled over her clothes.

“Well, my dear Watson, aren’t you looking dapper?” she greets Jughead, tilting her head to peck his lips.

“Elementary, Sherlock,” Jughead playfully replies.

“Yuck!” Layla squeaks from behind them, soon giggling at the sight of her dad in a Chewbacca costume that only misses the mask he’s holding in his hands. “You look like Sunny, Daddy.”

Archie snorts a laugh. “The things I do for you, Pixie. You look incredible, Lays.”

“Sunny, no!” Veronica scolds the dog as he tries to bite one of his buns, and it’s only then that Archie finally sees her in her in disguise. “Oh, hello, everyone. I see we’re all ready for Halloween.” She poses and twirls around, the skirt of her Wonder Woman outfit flaring. “What do you think, Chewie? Not bad for a last-minute outfit, huh?”

Betty and Jughead chuckle when they see Archie actually speechless, eyes shiny and wide.

“I think he’s about to talk like a Wookiee,” Jughead quips.

“What?” Veronica frowns, while Layla giggles next to her.

“Chewbacca’s race–“ Jughead stops himself before continuing his explanation. “Nerdy stuff. Ignore me, please.”

“Will do,” Veronica jests.

“You look amazing, Ronnie,” Archie finally finds his words.

“Nonsense,” Veronica dismisses her comment, and instead takes Layla’s hand and pats Sunny’s head. “These two win Halloween by far. They look adorable, and even more next to a massive and silly Chewbacca.”

Archie snorts a laugh. “Well, thank you. I have to take my embarrassment all over the neighborhood, so I’m feeling great.”

Veronica wrinkles her nose, thinking about how cute Archie is, being a marvelous dad. She could never mention one time when Hiram put his pride aside for her, not even in the smallest of gestures – she doesn’t remember him being a big fan of Halloween or decorating the house. Her father barely approved of Christmas décor, and he always hired a professional to make their home look like it was part of a catalogue, scoffing at Hermione when she hung a little wooden snowflake and a silver angel she had kept from her childhood.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure the mask will keep your anonymity.”

“We can only hope.” Archie offers his hand to Layla, and Sunny immediately follows them out into the hall. Outside, the twins from the fifth floor are already starting their journey to get their sugar high. “Hello, Buzz and Woody, ready for some candy?”

The boys cheer past Archie and approach Veronica and Betty, each holding a bowl of sugary treats.

Veronica had never imagined she could agree to greet unknown children, particularly because she has never been fond of them. Layla is the one who has changed her mind. And watching children bouncing around the halls, laughing and bonding over candy, becomes fun. There are werewolves, pirates, princesses and even a little baby dressed as a strawberry who makes Betty and Veronica coo – the mom is just supervising the four-year-old t-rex who roars when he gets candy.

By the time Layla and Archie come back, Sunny has lost his buns somewhere they cannot pinpoint, and Archie is carrying a bucket of candy that should last until next year, even if the adults steal some of it. Everyone decides to have a little get-together at Archie’s home, and as soon as Layla makes it inside the apartment, she takes her bounty and dumps it on the middle of the living room to classify what she wants to keep and what she can live without. Unsurprisingly, raisins even if covered in chocolate aren’t in the keep pile.

Betty has made some spooky candied apples, and cake pops in the shape of eyes that are delicious, filled with raspberry jam to look like blood.

Everyone laughs when Sunny is finally free from his gown, and he turns on his back to scratch himself on the living room carpet. Poor puppy is back to being his sweet self after that excruciating day.

The old friends share stories about their own Halloweens spent in Riverdale over some beer and red wine. Veronica listens to them, details about their adventures and spending most of their time together. Archie confesses that for a moment he drifted apart, once he discovered he had some physical aptitudes to practice football, that he made new friends. But these were the same friends who played a joke on him and abandoned him naked at the Twilight Drive-In, after one of the cheerleaders tricked him.

“I was… _hormonal_.”

Veronica laughs.

“Jughead picked me up. No questions asked.”

“Those are good friends. You should always keep around those who rescue you during public humiliation,” Veronica teases.

“He got me out of a dumpster when we were elven, so it was about retribution,” Jughead offers, before he stands up. Soon he and Betty are saying goodbye, ready to leave.

Veronica enjoys having spent time with the couple, and it feels like Betty could become a good friend. It’s not hard for the two women to fall into a friendly hug, promising to have coffee or a drink soon, and teasing Archie about sharing secrets and stories of his past – like when Betty’s mom found a naked three-year-old Archie rolling on the mud under her gardenias.

Layla laughs. “ _Daddy_!”

“Shush, Lays. It’s way past your bedtime, so go wash yourself and brush those teeth,” Archie playfully scolds his daughter.

Betty and Jughead wish Layla sweet dreams before departing, leaving Archie and Veronica to clean up the mini disaster in the living room, and wash some dishes and glasses.

“I had fun today,” Veronica comments as she puts away the keep pile of candy, Archie working on the ones Layla has chosen to discard. “I had never seen the appeal of watching children in costumes, but I guess it was because I never had the full experience during my own childhood.”

“Are you telling me you felt like a child today?” Archie quips, making her smile.

“A little. More so because you’re about to send me home to sleep, as if I had a curfew.”

Archie smirks, leaning closer to her. “How can I tell Wonder Woman what to do?” He lost his Chewbacca costume a while ago – it was too heavy and warm. He’s in jeans and a tee. She’s still in her superhero outfit. “Did you know Wonder Woman is kind of a fantasy of mine?”

“Is she?” Veronica inches closer, their lips almost touching. Her eyes almost flutter shut when she feels Archie’s breath against her lips. “Luckily for you, Chewbacca isn’t mine.”

He breathes out a laugh. “Must say, reality is much better than fantasy, Ronnie.” He closes the space between them, kissing her softly. He tastes like chocolate and beer. His arm has just winded around her waist when they hear a noise that drives them apart.

“You haven’t tucked me in,” Layla mumbles shyly, studying the two grownups before her. “Why are you kissing?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh. Is Archie in trouble? Or maybe Veronica?


	7. These nights and those mornings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! A new chapter for you.
> 
> I'm sorry the cliffhanger was longer than expected, but here you'll see what will happen with our favorite couple and Layla.
> 
> Thank you as usual for the support, and particularly to those who love this story so much. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

He must look like a fish, opening and closing his mouth while Layla waits expectantly for an answer. Veronica must wait for one too, because she pulls back almost as if she had been burnt by his proximity. And that bothers him. It’s not fair to them to be silent.

“I like her, Lays. We like each other,” Archie says in a soft but clear voice, reaching out for Veronica’s hand, squeezing it in a sign of comfort as he moves towards Layla. He let goes of Veronica and crouches before his daughter, taking her soft and small hands in his. “I’m sorry I hadn’t told you, but I’d like to get know Veronica better.”

Layla’s warm eyes are wide as she studies him and then they move to meet Veronica who is nervously waiting for the little girl’s reaction, tucking her hair behind her ear, and then hugging herself.

“Are you like Juggie and Auntie Betty?” Layla asks.

“Not exactly. Not yet,” Archie replies, feeling a pang in his chest when she takes her hands away from his. He could’ve never imagined how it feels to be rejected by his child.

“Are you going to be just the two of you now?” Layla pouts, but her gaze is not on him. She’s looking at Veronica. “Are you going to be with Daddy and leave me all alone?”

His first reaction, his fatherly instinct is pushing him forward to take Layla in his arms and keep her safe. Reassuring her that she’s the first and most important thing in his life, because that’s the one certainty he has in life. But before he can move, Veronica is at his side, cradling Layla’s face.

“Sweetie, I’m not going anywhere. I won’t take your dad away and there’s not a chance I’ll leave you alone.” Veronica gently wipes away the couple of frightened tears Layla let out. “I’ll do your hair in the mornings and wait for you with croissants, even if I see you sneaking bits of them to Sunny.”

Layla snorts a watery laugh. “You’re _my_ friend,” she stresses and it suddenly hits Archie. It’s not only that Veronica could take some of his time with Layla, but he could also take Veronica’s time. And it proves Veronica has already earned a spot in his daughter’s life.

“I am, and you’re mine.” Veronica is quickly wrapped in a tight hug, at which Sunny barks, coming barreling in from the bedroom, standing in his back paws, trying to lick Layla’s face. They giggle at the dog’s antics. “And we can still have girls’ days out, with Betty. We can even watch movies and maybe leave your dad to have fun with friends.”

“And you can come and have dinner with us again. All days!” Layla says in a happier tone, relaxing in Veronica’s embrace. “Right, Daddy?” She looks at him over Veronica’s shoulder, soft smile on her pretty face.

Archie smiles too, letting out a nervous laugh. “Our door will always be open for Veronica.”

“Please tuck me in?” Layla pulls back from the hug, looking at Veronica as she takes one of her hands. Veronica turns to him to check if this is okay, and to also quietly share this little victory with him. If she’s half as happy as he is that this situation didn’t blow in their faces as he was afraid it would, then she’s feeling quite accomplished.

“Of course, Layla.”

He watches them walking down the corridor, to Layla’s bedroom. Sunny trots behind, tail wagging contently. And he waits, at least for a minute or two trying to put away the candy and straighten things up. But his feet quickly lead him to spy on Veronica and Layla. The night light is warm just as the smile on their faces. Veronica says something in a hushed voice and runs her hand through Layla’s messy red hair, making the little girl giggle.

“Good night, Veronica,” Layla mumbles as Veronica stands up from her spot on the edge of the bed.

“See you in the morning, Lays.” Veronica leaves the room, careful to leave the door ajar. When she turns around, she sees him. There are smiles in both of their faces. “That went better than we expected.”

“Not only Wonder Woman saves the world, but she also tucks kids in.” Archie slides his hands around her waist, prompting her to take a step further towards him. He sighs contently when she lifts her arms so she can wrap them around his shoulders.

“Women are really the best thing for humankind.” She teases him by playing with the short hair on the back of his head. A pleasing tickling electricity covers his scalp, and he’d love if she could just kiss him. He can barely take the intensity in which Veronica looks at him through her eyelashes, all perfectly curled and dolled up.

He leans in and kisses her cheek, lips lingering against her skin. “You could stay the night,” he offers in a whisper, like a naughty secret he shouldn’t be having.

“I could,” she replies, pulling away from him a bit. “But I shouldn’t, Archiekins.” She sees the dejection on his face, how his mood seems to shift. “Layla might be okay now, but let’s take it slow. Don’t you think?”

Taking it slow. Of course, he knows they should. He’s been taking it slow for six years, and now he seems to have lost the will to reign over his body and mind. All Archie wants now is to have Veronica to himself and kiss, and make out, and… “Okay,” he breathes out. “Okay,” he repeats, trying to convince himself.

She giggles at his obvious frustration, and rises on tiptoes to peck his lips. Cradling his face between her hands, playing with his ears. “You can go and have breakfast with me in the morning.”

“You won’t be dressed as Wonder Woman,” he pouts. He’s clearly joking, and she can tell, but humors him anyway.

“I’m sure we’ll find another occasion for me to wear it.”

He rises an eyebrow, smirk already in place. “Really?” His fingers dig with a bit more of pressure as her hands slid down to press against his chest.

“Don’t make me second guess my decision. I don’t want to ruin it,” Veronica breathes out.

It’s her determination to be strong against their attraction for their relationship to persevere one more thing to add to the long list of reasons why he likes her so much. He bows his head to kiss her forehead, and his nose touches the metal of her tiara.

 

 

There’s something that’s been going on lately that he didn’t quite expect. He never saw it coming, but lately he’s been having less free time to hang out with Veronica alone. In the two weeks since Layla found out about them, Veronica is always wrapped in something else. If it’s not her job, it’s something about her friends, and when she’s finally home, then Layla is all over her. It wouldn’t be a problem but Veronica refuses to kiss him in front of Layla or even hug him – she claims she doesn’t want to hurt his daughter’s feelings, but he’s getting anxious and frustrated.

“Arch,” Jughead calls as Mad Dog deals the cards for the next round of poker.

His eyes are glued to the empty chair where Layla is supposed to be, being nosy and chattering nonstop, but instead she’s at Veronica’s watching Brave and having a healthy dinner with some rich dessert Betty brought over to have a girls-only night.

“Archie?” Kevin calls again, touching his arm and waking him up from his reverie.

“Yes, yes. I fold.”

Mad Dog scoffs. “You haven’t even checked your hand.”

Heaving a long sigh, Archie throws his head back. “Whatever.”

“On the risk of sounding obvious, what’s wrong with you?” Jughead asks.

How can Archie begin to explain this?

He always thought the problem of seriously dating someone would be the jealousy Layla could feel at the thought of sharing him. Not once the possibility of him being the jealous one crossed his mind. Because now Veronica is too worried about hurting Layla and take him away from their father-daughter time. And on the other hand, Layla likes Veronica so much, she wants to spend all the time she can with her new role model.

Where does that leave him? Why is he feeling neglected all of the sudden?

Sunny whines at his feet and Archie can see the same pain of being ignored. He feeds the dog a piece of his burger.

“Is this about Veronica?” Mad Dog pries, and Archie only grumbles under his breath, making his friends snicker.

“Lays?” Jughead says later, making Archie grumble.

Kevin chuckles. “I think he’d rather be watching Brave in the apartment across the hall than with us.”

“It’s not that, but–“

“What?”

Pausing for a second to gather his thoughts, planning how to word his issues in a way he doesn’t sound like he’s whining, Archie just decides to voice his concern.

Even if his friends listen attentively, they have no idea how to react or what advice to offer. And Archie gets it. They don’t have children, they are still pretty much free to enjoy relationships and have fun – just like Mad Dog proved it when he shared his story about the flirtation between him and a curvaceous woman at the gym, and Kevin when he questioned Veronica about her _handsome_ assistant. Even Jughead has little to offer more than his support – he’s planning on proposing to Betty in just a few weeks during Christmas at Riverdale.

“I mean, we could help you by babysitting Lays so you can have a date,” Kevin offers, taking a bite of some pita chips with baba ghanoush, reminding him once more why Kevin is the only person who keeps him from just eating meat and potatoes.

“Yeah, but you should talk to Veronica, Red,” Mad Dog leans over the table frowning. “You want to release some steam, and she should know that.”

Archie blushes. “It’s not that.” Everyone eyes him suspiciously. “Fine, it’s not _just_ that.” Of course, he wants to be alone with Veronica like their first date and make a night of it. He’d like to feel supple skin under his hands and worship her body.

“Just tell her. And tell Layla that you need to share. Sharing is caring,” Jughead quips.

Kevin scowls. “You’ve never shared a burger or fries in your life.”

“Yes, I have! Only with Betty.”

“Whipped,” Mad Dog mutters under his breath as he takes a pita chip, looking at Kevin with surprise. “This is good!”

“Healthy food happens to be savory too. And you’d look even hotter, Michael.”

“No, can’t do.” Mad Dog smirks. “I don’t want to take your women _and_ men away from you.”

Archie snorts a laugh, but it’s enough to break the tension so they can go back to their game of poker. They even play a few more hands before Archie decides it’s late enough to pick up Layla, and Jughead goes for Betty so they can make their way home. Kevin and Mad Dog have already left by the time Betty opens the door of Veronica’s apartment. Inside it smells like caramel and something more. Sweet and heartwarming.

“How was poker night?” Betty asks, moving aside to let them in.

“Kevin cleaned our pockets,” Jughead grumbles. “I guess all those nights spent playing with cops at the station when he was a kid really paid off.”

Betty giggles as she reaches for her coat on the rack and her boots. She’s tying them off when Veronica shows up, smiling as soon as her eyes meet Archie’s.

“Boys,” she jokes as she approaches them, and fortunately for him, she rises on tiptoes to peck his lips. It’s brief and innocent but much more than he’s got in the last week. “Layla fell asleep, so she’s in my room.” That explains why she dared to go near him.

“Oh, well, I’m sure Archie can take Layla back home without help,” Jughead comments, hurrying Betty up. She looks at him curiously. “Come on. Let’s go, I’ll ask for a Lyft.” He widens his eyes, motioning with his head, which is funny because he’s not half as subtle as he thinks he is.

“Okay, I’m going!” Betty stands up to hug Veronica quickly. “Thank you for having me, V. It was a fun night with Layla, and I’m sure one night can have a grownup girls’ night.”

“ _Ooh_ , I’d love to bond over some margaritas.”

“Next time!” Betty replies merrily.

After Betty and Jughead depart, Veronica tries to tell Archie to follow her to her bedroom where Layla is currently sleeping. They are supposed to be up early in the morning for work and school, so it’s obvious Layla should be wearing her pajamas to rest in her bed instead of being wrapped up in a throw blanket.

Archie has other things in mind though. He needs to get this out of his chest before he explodes. So, he reaches for Veronica, gently curling his hand around her wrist and pulling her to a stop. There’s still a soft music in the background and the lights of her living room are dimmed.

“I need to tell you something first.” Archie let goes of her and rubs the back of his neck as he takes a fortifying breath.

“What’s wrong?” Veronica asks, recognizing the discomfort etched on Archie’s face. She places her hands around his waist, concern in her espresso brown eyes as she looks for an answer.

“I apologize in advance if I happen to sound like a bratty kid, but Ronnie…” he trails off, sighing. “When I thought about the problems we’d face once we told Layla about us, not once occurred to me that the biggest issue would be my daughter liking you so much she spends more time with you than I do with either of you.”

As he finishes his sentence, a smile starts growing on Veronica’s face until she finally has to use one of her hands to smother her giggles.

He rolls his eyes, and tries to step away, but Veronica hooks a finger on one of the belt loops of his jeans. “Archie,” she calls softly, forcing him to keep facing her. “Do you know which was one of my first concerns?” When he shakes his head, she continues. “That you’d regret us if Layla didn’t like me. And so, I’ve been trying my hardest to keep her happy and entertain, so she likes me. So, I can be near you. And until now, I hadn’t realized we’ve actually seen less of each other.” She tugs him closer, enough so her arms can go around his waist. “I’m sorry, Archiekins.”

A smirk creeps up his lips. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

But instead of repeating himself, he cradles her face between his hands and bows her head to kiss her mouth. She tastes sugary sweet, and he can feel as she gets closer to him. Her warm breath tickles his cheek, as his stubble grazes her chin when he changes the angle of his face.

“Not only I need to be with you,” he pushes her hair, playing with those dark and shiny tresses as she tilts her head back. “I need to kiss you. And touch you. And one more thing.”

“What?” Veronica asks, smiling up at him as his hand finally settle on the back pockets of her jeans, making her snort a laugh at the juvenile move he’s playing.

“I really want to call you my girlfriend, even if we haven’t had a proper second date.”

She buries her face in his chest, pressing a kiss to its middle. “I’d like that.”

“And I have lined up a team of babysitters so we can have dates regularly.” Her forehead is against his chin and he can smell the rich and slightly flowery fragrance of her shampoo. It calms him, and he can picture himself waking up to that smell on his pillow. “And I also need not to have my daughter running to your place first thing in the morning every day, because… I miss being her favorite.”

At this, Veronica pushes him away and gapes at him. “Are you kidding? Archie, Layla talks about you _all_ the time, about how wonderful you are and the adventures you have. About the trips to Riverdale to visit grandpa Fred, and how much the three of you like to go camping during summer. She loves you so much.” She reaches up and caresses his cheek, smiling as she tells him, “You’re her favorite person and I feel I know a new side of you through her.” She toys with his ears before angling her face so she can give him a lazy kiss that makes his lips warm and tingly. “Now be her hero one more time and take her home.”

He sighs, closing his eyes. One day he’d like to take Veronica with them. Home.

 

 

“Daddy!” Layla shouts as she runs around Betty and Jughead’s apartment in Roxbury. “Auntie Betty made apple pie for me.” She squeals when Jughead traps her in his arms and sits her at the kitchen counter where they have two dishes with warm apple pie and vanilla ice cream.

Archie laughs when he sees them high-fiving and digging in. Next to them, Sunny waggles his tail, hoping to get a bit of the treat.

“She’ll be fine,” Betty promises, smoothing her baby blue mohair sweater. She’s already working on the dinner for Thanksgiving next week, and pies are coming and going to keep Jughead away from the food she’s saving in the fridge. It’s funny, but it proves how patient Betty can be with the people she loves.

“I know she will be. It’s not the first time I leave her with you guys, it’s just–“

“It’s the first time you leave her with us for a date and not work?” Betty wonders, arching an eyebrow that makes him shrug sheepishly. “You deserve this, Arch. Have fun with V tonight, and Juggie will drop Layla off in the morning so you can feel less guilty once you spoil your daughter for a whole day.”

Archie chuckles. This is just a proof that his friends know him too well.

Veronica invited him to a MisterWives concert to start their official second date. In reality, he thinks the title is just a formality after spending so many mornings and dinners together for the last three months. The difference is that they are alone.

“Hey.” Archie feels someone taking his hand in a gloved one. By the time he turns to her, she takes his face to press a warm kiss to his mouth, stopping the line of people for a moment. “Sorry, I’m later than I promised but a meeting ran a little longer.” He knows he’s staring at her lovely face in that burgundy lipstick and the beret over jet-black hair, but she has one hand curled around his bicep and the other is holding his hand. “What?”

“You are beautiful.”

Instead of the usual smug look she gets, Veronica’s features soften and get a little flustered. “Thank you, Archie.”

The music is not half bad, but he’s not that much in it while stealing kisses and touches, while watching Veronica sway to the rhythm. A kiss to the side of her neck and his hands always itching to be near have Veronica distracted as well. By the time she decides to turn to him to kiss him, they both know there’s no point to the concert anymore, so Veronica proposes him to leave.

His hand sneaks between her legs to hold her thigh once they are in the car that will take them home, and Veronica rubs them together while biting her lip before turning on her side to drop a kiss to the hinge of his jaw. He teases her a little more as he kneads her skin, and she drags a hand over his stomach, under his sweater and above the belt, fingers barely pressing onto him.

When they finally arrived at their building, he barely stops himself from throwing her over the shoulder so he can run up the stairs. She wants to take the elevator, but he can’t stand there waiting. He chases her, kissing on the first landing, taking her scarf on the second and unbuttoning her coat before she can lead them to her apartment.

“No,” he whispers as he stands across the hall, in front of his door with his keys in hand. “C’mon,” he whispers as they hear it clicking open. “I want you in my bed.” He outstretches a hand and Veronica gives him a look with blown up pupils that have him in a trance.

He closes the door behind him before Veronica pushes him against it, forcing him to take his jacket off, before she’s tugging his sweater off while he tries his best to toe his boots off as he holds her face to kiss her lips until they are swollen and sensitive. Veronica’s warm breath almost burn his lips, her little pants as she struggles with the belt and the button of his pants have him insane.

There’s a trail of discarded clothes from the front door to his bedroom and they have been lucky not to trip over or knock anything on the way, even if one of her booties is somewhere over the couch.

Archie is kissing the column of Veronica’s neck when he hooks his arms under her legs to force her to wrap them around him, to bury his nose in her chest and hear the hitch in her breath. He’s in socks and underwear, she’s in lingerie and tights.

He lays her on the bed, and he creeps up her body. Her chest rises and falls quickly as her eyes follow him. Archie hooks his index fingers on the waist of her tights, pulling them down as his lips follow a random path down her legs.

“Oh, please,” Veronica breathes out.

He smirks as he throws the tights somewhere on the floor. “Please what?”

She quickly kneels on the bed. “Shut up, and come here.” She reaches behind her to unclasp her bra. “Now.”

“Please,” he babbles before joining her.

 

 

There’s a firm and soft body between his arms, curves and a sweet perfume. His arms tighten against it, and he hears a lazy grumble. Nails dig on his forearms and the legs tangled with his tease him.

“What do you want me to do for coffee?” Veronica’s husky voice murmurs, and a slow smile shows up in his face before he can open his eyes.

“Are you serious?” Archie wonders, letting her turn to face him. “Because I can come up with a list of the things I want a repeat of.”

She snorts a laugh. “Oh, babe, I have a few secrets I haven’t shown you yet.”

He grunts before climbing on top of her, making her giggle when he takes her arms and lifts them above her head. He kisses her everywhere he can reach but her mouth, until he feels her squirming to set herself free, and she kisses his lips, pulling him closer to her.

“Maybe we can take a few minutes before breakfast?” Veronica proposes as her hands slide around him to dig her nails on his back. “Have some morning exercise?”

Archie smiles, and it’s about to agree, when he hears his name being called, and some barks.

“Arch!”

His eyes, as Veronica’s, widen before he reaches for the phone on his night table to see it’s almost ten in the morning.

“ _Shit_ ,” he spits through his teeth.

“Is that Jughead?” Veronica hisses as they jump to each side of the bed to get something to cover herself, but all she has are her underwear and tights.

“Yeah, he told me he’d drop Lays and Sunny off at around ten,” he pulls some sweatpants on and a tee shirt, before reaching for another one and passing it to Veronica. “I guess we got too entertained with each other.”

Veronica looks like she wants to say something, like she’s worried she did something wrong.

He kisses her cheek. “We had fun, and I hope you don’t think this will ruin how amazing last night was.”

“Archie,” she coos softly.

There’s a knock on the door, and Archie goes to open it and also slip out through it before Jughead can see a half-naked Veronica behind him.

“Hey, so you had fun?” Jughead quips as he hands Archie a pile of clothes on his arms. “I assumed you didn’t want Layla to see this, so I picked it up.”

“Thanks. We just, we lost track of time.”

“Good,” Jughead laughs. “Next time we should agree on you picking up Layla once you’re free.”

“Yes, that might be a good idea.”

“Daddy?” Layla shows up before them, holding something in her hand. “Why is there a shoe in our couch?”

Archie and Jughead widen their eyes, struggling to come up with an answer before Jughead decides to just leave. “I have stuff to do. And, yeah, I’m out. Good luck, buddy.”

“Daddy?”

“We need to talk about house guests, Lays, and some new rules. But let’s do it over breakfast.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fic for the First (and hopefully not last) Varchiedale Ficathon. Mostly fluff as it is apparently my forte, and also including Archie's cute daughter who will try to melt our hearts and do mischief.
> 
> I'm happy to participate in this, but also a bit nervous because there are a lot of expectations (I have them since there's so much new content!) And my only concern is for you to enjoy it.
> 
> Having said that, no, I'm not sure how many chapters this story will have because I get new ideas every day. But I do know this will be just a sweet story with minimal drama (though, there has to be at some point)
> 
> So, what did you think of this first encounter?


End file.
